Something Happens
by xXxRiP2PaCxXx
Summary: Harry fell in love. Someone also fell in love with him. But that person isn't the one he loves...or so he thinks. After his wife dies, can he ever love again? Or does he need his only daughter to guide him through it? HPHG PG the whole way except for Chap
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will!

A/N: I got this story off of an Indian movie. If you don't know it, please don't watch it because I don't want to ruin it for you. If you do know it, please don't spoil it for others. Thanks a lot!

Chapter 1: Memories

It had been five years since Ron had died in the hands of Voldemort and now this...

Harry stood and watched as Ashley's coffin was lowered into the ground. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and the hurt in his eyes was unbearable. He stood there, remembering her...

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Harry. Want to be friends?" Ashley said._

_"Hmm. Sure, after all, it is our wedding night," Harry said softly._

_"Maybe you're right. Oh, forget all this nonsense. Come here and kiss me."_

_"I'll be glad to..."_

**_One year later_**

_"Oh my gosh! She's kicking! Harry come here!" Ashley yelled across the house._

_Harry ran to the living room as fast as his legs could carry him. He placed a hand on Ashley's stomach. He couldn't feel anything._

_"Haha, you're too late!" _

_"Why do I always miss it," he pouted._

_"Because she doesn't like you!"_

_"We'll decide that when she's born!"_

_"Of course, Honey." Ashley said, with a smirk across her lips._

_**In the hospital not long after**_

_Ashley held her baby with as much care as possible. Harry's house caretaker/motherly figure, Anna, sat beside her._

_"She looks just like her father, doesn't she?" Ashley said, admiringly._

**End of Flashback**

Harry still stood in the same spot. Ashley's coffin looked so unreal. This wasn't happening to him. It couldn't be...

**Flashback**

_"Ashley's condition is very critical," the doctor said to Harry, "She doesn't have much time. We tried our best, but she had so much internal bleeding, that we couldn't do anything. She knew there would be complications in her delivery. But she also knew how much you wanted this child. She loved this baby more than her own life."_

_Harry just sat there._

_**In the next room**_

_"I want my daughter to know me," Ashley told Anna, "Who her mother was, what was she like. I want her to be able to answer all these questions by herself. I am leaving these eight letters for her; one for each of her first eight birthdays. These letters have everything that I want to tell my daughter. These letters are going to be her memories."_

_Ashley kissed her daughter all over and handed her to a crying Anna._

_Harry stood near the doorway. He walked over to Ashley's bed. Anna got up and left them to their privacy. He sat down and stared at the floor in silence._

_"You're very bad," Harry said, between sobs, "You're very bad."_

_"Harry," Ashley said, trying to brighten the mood, "Hey, Harry. Want to be friends?"_

_Harry slowly turned his face toward her and shook his head._

_"Promise me," Ashley said, "Promise me you will never cry."_

_Harry shook his head._

_"Never," Ashley sobbed._

_He shook his head again._

_"Anyways," Ashley laughed through her tears, "You look very bad when you cry."_

_They both stared at each other with a faint smile playing across their lips._

_"Can you promise me one more thing?" Ashley asked._

_He shook his head._

_"Please?" She pleaded._

_Again, he shook his head, but Ashley didn't care._

_"Promise me you'll name our daughter Hermione."_

_Harry looked up at her and locked his green eyes with her blue ones. _

_"Ok, Harry? Promise me," She broke down, "I am sorry Harry. I am really sorry."_

_"Don't go," was the only thing that escaped his lips._

_She hugged him and they stayed like that for a while._

**End of Flashback**

She did go. Harry stood there and felt so helpless. Nothing could bring her back. Nothing. Her voice echoed in his head. _Promise me you'll name our daughter Hermione._

**Eight Years Later**

Mya posed in front of the camera. She was almost eight years old. She couldn't wait for her birthday. One day, when she was old enough, she was going to be a big journalist for The Daily Prophet. So, now, she was practicing.

"Hey," Hermione said to the camera, "I'm Hermione. But everyone calls me Mya. You're watching channel...Mya. I'm going to grow up and be a famous journalist! You know, just like Nicole Skeeter. Thank the lord that woman didn't grow up to be like her mother! My hobbies are...eating chocolate, beating up boys, frustrating Anna, and...reading Mom's letters. Hey, I'm late. I have to get ready and go meet Daddy. But I'll be back next week, same time, and same place. Watch me!"

Mya turned off her camera, grabbed her jacket, and rushed out to go and meet her father.


	2. Late Again

Chapter 2: Late Again

Mya stood outside Gringotts, where her father worked, very annoyed. She kept glancing at her watch. _He's always late_ she thought.

Finally, after a long while, Harry approached her, but she looked away. He drew a dozen roses and placed them in front of her, but she didn't take it. Then he put out a box of chocolates, but she still declined. For his last attempt, he offered her a big teddy bear. She took it, but still kept on ignoring her father.

But when she finally saw her father's face, she couldn't help but laugh. He had a big orange hat on and red tinted sunglasses to make him look like a clown.

"Hi," Harry said confidently, as though Mya had stopped being upset with him. But she walked away instead.

"Mya, wait!" Harry yelled after her, "Listen to me. Look, I'm only..." He stopped to count how many hours he had been late.

"See, I'm only...two hours late! No big deal!" He said as his voice faltered a bit.

"Right," Mya said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Harry said, giving up, "Sorry. I was busy."

"So was I! I gave up watching the Wizarding Channel just to come pick you up!"

Harry nodded.

"I can't take care of everything," Mya complained, "I'm your daughter, not your wife..." At that moment, she knew she had said something wrong. Harry knelt down and took of his sunglasses.

"Why not?" Harry joked, trying to brighten the mood, "If I can be both your dad and your mom, why can't you be both too?" He chuckled silently at his own joke and then looked away from her. She pulled on his arm, but he just acted as if he was upset with her.

"What?" he asked.

"Felt bad?"

"A bit."

"Sorry."

"Okay."

She held out her hand, signaling their "secret father-daughter handshake." He smiled and patted her hand then her nose, vice-versa.

Meanwhile, at home, Anna was a having a small tea-party with her friends from the retirement home. Actually, it wasn't a party. It was more like a bunch of old women who subtly competed to see who had "the most posh lifestyle."

"Yes, my goddaughter is wonderful," Anna said, "She is so well-mannered. And so mature too! You should meet her!"

With that, Mya stormed into the room.

"Anna!" she said, as she embraced her.

"Ah, here's the little angel," Anna said, proudly.

"Hey, everyone. Hey, sexy!" Mya said to Anna. Anna's face went from proud, straight to embarrassed. The women around whispered to each other, giggling.

Anna chuckled nervously, "Who taught you that," she mumbled.

"Daddy!" Mya said.

Harry suddenly had to go check on something and rushed out of the room.

"Go pick out your clothes for your school function," Anna told her. "I'll be up to help you dress in a minute."

"Anna...the letter." Mya said.

"When is your birthday?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow."

"So?"

"Oh..."

"Now go."

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed. Trust me, it'll get better later. I'm planning on this being at least thirty-something chapters long.


	3. Mom

A/N: I don't know why I chose Mya as her nickname but the original Hermione is going to show up later in the story so I don't want them to get mixed up.

Chapter 3: Mom

After everyone had gotten dressed, Harry, Anna, and Mya had used a port key to apparate at Mya's school for her function. Upon arriving, Mya took her place onstage.

"Here are our seats," Harry told Anna. A couple behind them greeted them.

The lights went dim and the audience clapped.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the hostess said, "and welcome to the 'Just One-Minute' competition. Every student will be given only one minute. To talk about the topic that is dealt to them. Topics will be written on little pieces of paper that are placed in a bowl. Students will choose a topic, and the fun goes on from there."

"Our Lindsay always wins," the woman of the couple behind them said, "She's so talented, you know?"

"I'm sure she is," Harry said.

"Our Lindsay is the best."

"Actually, Mya, my daughter, is also taking part," Harry said, finally getting annoyed.

"She'll come second," the woman said brightly, "Don't worry."

"Thank you," Harry said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Our first contestant is Lindsay Smith," the hostess said. The audience clapped. Lindsay bowed and stepped up to the mike. She picked up a piece of paper from the bowl and read from it.

"My topic is Prayer," she announced to the audience, "Every morning we pray to the lord. Dad says prayers will keep God happy and that He will protect us. Mom says that I'll have good values if I pray and I'll end up with a good life. Ok, thank you."

Her one minute was over and the audience clapped.

"Next we have Hermione Potter," the hostess said.

Mya stepped up to the mike and picked her topic from the bowl. She read the paper and had a frightened sort of look that came over her face.

Harry wondered what was wrong.

"And you time starts now," the hostess said.

Mya still had the same frightened look on her face. It looked like she was stuck. Harry wondered what was wrong, but it all came together with two words...

"A mom..." Mya whispered.

Harry looked at his daughter, with sad eyes. She stood there and couldn't think of anything to say. She never knew her mother...

"A mom is..." she uttered again. Tears streamed down her little face. "I'm sorry," she told the audience and started to walk back but Harry stood up and...

"A mom is...," Harry said, standing up and walking toward the stage, "A mother is someone who loves us so much that sometimes we can't understand it. A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are. I never knew my mother, but I sure knew yours. Her happiness is in our laughter and sorrow in our sorrow. She is someone we can't live without. She is everything. Only, we don't have her. But you have a father, which I never had. Hmm?" he asked, kneeling down on the stage in front of Mya. She nodded. "Then give me a hug," Harry said, and she did.

The whole audience gave them a standing ovation.

Later on at home, when Harry put Mya to sleep, he went outside to zoom around on his broomstick for a while. I needed to clear his head a bit.

Anna walked outside and motioned for him to step in for a bit. He picked up a basketball and started bouncing it around on the tile floor. He had grown a passion for basketball ever since Muggle sports had been introduced at Hogwarts in his sixth year.

"Harry," she said, wiping the tears away that she had just cried, "Do you remember Mr. Anderson? He called."

"Who's Mr. Anderson?" Harry asked.

"Our old neighbor a few years back. He sent a marriage proposal." She said

"For whom?" Harry asked, playing stupid.

"For me!" she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you except it?" Harry joked.

"Shut up. Anyways, he said the girl is sweet and beautiful, but don't worry, I refused. I did the right thing...didn't I?" she asked, hoping for another answer.

"Yes," he said, disappointing her.

"I did the right thing?"

"Yes."

"I was right?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Well then, I must have done the right thing. I never do anything wrong," Anna said flatly, as she walked over to sit down on a bench, "So what if the girl is sweet and beautiful? Everyone is beautiful these days. Who wants to get married? Mr. Anderson has gone mad. Keeps sending me proposals. Why doesn't he get married himself?"

Harry walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," she said. But instead, she rested her head on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just find your family incomplete."

"It's yours too."

"Well, I find this family incomplete."

"Why? You are here. I am here. Mya is here. I don't find it incomplete."

"Ashley was like my daughter-in-law, and now when I go out with my friends, all they do is complain about their daughter-in-laws. I can't even do that."

"Oh no," Harry joked, "This is a very big problem. So you mean to tell me that you need a daughter-in-law to complain about?"  
"No. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Anna."

"So you won't marry again?"

Harry got up. "Anna, we live once, die once, get married once...and love once. We don't do these again."

"You are fine, but what about Mya?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't feel she needs a mother?"

"She's okay," Harry mumbled, with tears in his eyes. "I lived without one. She's just fine. Because she's got something which even I don't have. Her mother's letters."

A/N: Hope you liked it...things will probably start to clear up in the next two chapters.


	4. The Last Letter

A/N: **Anna Banana Boat**: Since Harry is pretty rich, he hired Anna to take care of his house while he was away on business trips and the like. But she sort of became like a mother to him, that's why they're so close. Sorry, I should have explained that earlier. I was planning on explaining it later though, but I guess that's not needed after this! LoL...Oh, the story is R because of things later on in the story.

The clock struck 12:00 pm and the huge house rang with the sound of it. Mya got up with a start.

"Happy birthday, Mya," she said to herself, and ran downstairs to greet her mountain load of presents. But she didn't care about them. She was looking for one thing in particular.

With a big smile on her face, Mya began to throw present this way and that until there was a single thing left on the table. Something more precious to her than anything...enclosed in an envelope.

She slowly picked up her mother's last letter to her with awe on her face. She couldn't wait to read this one.

She opened the envelope hastily and took out the letter inside. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Happy Birthday, Hermione. You are eight years old today! I'm sure you look just like your father. That same smile, those same eyes. Isn't that right, Mya?_

"No," she said aloud, pouting, "I look like you."

_Tell me, Mya. Does your father still go to bed with his shoes on?_

Mya nodded, giggling.

_Old habits die-hard. _

Mya shrugged.

_Today you are a big girl and you will be able to understand what I have to tell you. Today, I will tell you a story about your father, me, and Hermione..._

"Hermione?" Mya wondered aloud, but she kept on reading.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Longer chapter coming up next, hopefully.


	5. Best Friends

A/N: **TrappedInYoMind4eva:** Yes, this is off the movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai...if you've seen it, please tell me if I've got it all wrong, but if you haven't please don't watch it yet, because it will ruin it for you.

Chapter 5: Best Friends

A seventeen year old tomboyish girl stood in the middle of Hogwarts' one year old gym, bouncing a basketball and waiting. Waiting for a certain someone who always seemed to be late.

That someone was running at breakneck speed to the gym, hoping he wasn't late. Finally, he was close to it, and he stopped to catch his breath and straighten up. He didn't want to look like he had hurried; he wanted to look like he had taken his time on purpose. He finally opened the door, with a playful smirk on his face.

"You're late again," Hermione said crossly.

"Can't wake up so early," Harry said lazily.

"Can't wake up or were you scared?"

"Hey, Harry Potter is never scared."

"Harry Potter is never scared," she mocked, "But he still loses to Hermione Granger everyday in basketball."

Harry stole the ball away from her. "Don't want to play?" he teased.

"What's the point? You'll lose anyways."

"I won't lose today."

"You say that everyday."

"We'll see."

Hermione raised her hand as if to slap him but played it off as he flinched.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Yes, we'll see," Hermione echoed.

And so the game began. Hermione had possession of the ball first and started to bounce it toward her side of the court. She shot and it made it into the hoop.

"Yes! Nanananananana," she said, as she taunted Harry.

"Shit," he said, as his slammed his hand into the ball.

Few minutes later, Hermione had the possession again. Harry desperately tried to block her, with no luck at all. He tripped and fell while she was able to make the shot.

"Yes!" she yelled again.

This time, Harry had possession of the ball. "Come and get it," he teased.

"I'll be glad to," she answered, and within a split second, she had stolen the ball away from him and had run down the court. Harry tried desperately to catch up with her.

Just as she was about to shoot the ball, Harry came from behind and pushed her into the cold, hard floor. He then took the ball, and shot the ball.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled, "If you can't play, don't cheat at least!"

"Don't call me a cheater," Harry said, apparently offended.

"That's what you are! Cheater, cheater, cheater.

"Hermione, don't call me a cheater."

"Harry is a cheater, Harry is a cheater!" she sang

"I am NOT a cheater!"

"CHEATER!"

Harry took Hermione's arm and bent it behind her back so that she was in pain.

"WAAAAAAA," Hermione wailed.

Harry let go and plugged his ears. "Stop screaming like a girl."

"Hey! Don't call me a girl."

"You know, you're right. You're not a girl."

"At least I'm better than those stupid girls you run after."

"Excuse me! I don't run after them. They run after me."

"Wow! Harry's so cute! He's so sweet. Look how handsome he is!" Hermione said, mocking the girls.

"Not as handsome as you. You've got a better moustache."

"Was that a joke?"

"What if it was?"

"I don't like jokes."

"I don't like you," Harry said, barely one inch from her face.

"Hmph," they both said, as they turned away and walked off in opposite directions.

They both came running back and stood facing each other again. "SHUTUP!" they both yelled and ran off again.

Soon, the news was everywhere. _Harry and Hermione have fought again_. The whole school knew about it. They were always fighting, and people were so tired with it.

A group of guys approached Hermione. "Hey," one of them said, "You can't just ditch Harry. Come on, you both got to say sorry to each other. You're best friends for goodness sakes!"

"No, not unless he says sorry first! It was his fault! He cheated!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Fine, we'll drag you," and so they did.

Meanwhile, a group of girls surrounded Harry. "Hermione's you're best friend. How can you throw away your friendship over a stupid game of basketball?"

"It's easy," Harry replied, "Like this!" And he turned his head and ignored everyone.

"Harry, you're being immature."

Harry stuck out his tongue at them.

"Let's go, Harry," they said, and took his arms and legs and carried him to the gym, where Hermione was being held against her will.

He approached her awkwardly and she stopped trying to beat up all of the guys that were holding her there.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Me too," she grunted, staring at her feet.

"So, friends?"

"Sure."

"Shake on it."

"Alright," she said, and they patted each others hands and then the other's nose. Finally, they hugged and made up. They were, after all, the best of friends and the worst of friends.

The maid walked into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory to clean up.

"Oh, God! Just look at this room! It's filthy! These girls will drive me crazy! Hey!" she yelled at a Parvati, who had rollers in her hair, "What's this mountain on your head?"

"These are rollers, Susan," she said in an arrogant voice.

"These are rollers, Susan," Susan mocked, "Rollers don't impress boys. You can take that from me."

"Oh, then how do they get impressed?" Parvati asked, flaunting a mini-skirt.

"Oh, God! What are you wearing?" she asked, seeming harassed.

"Come on, tell us!"

"I don't know!"

"Tell us! Please."

"No!"

Soon a whole lot of girls gathered around her. "Tell us!" they all pleaded.

"Okay," she agreed, "Boys get impressed by a girl's mannerisms, her walk, her talk, and..."

"And...?" they all asked, giggling in excitement.

"And I don't know!" she yelled, "You girls talk too much! Come on, clean up this mess..." but she couldn't finished her sentence because a big, fat basketball hit her in the head, followed by none other than Hermione. "Ouch!" she yelled, "What do I do with this girl? What is this? What are you wearing?"

Hermione was wearing a pair of comfortable sweatpants, a loose t-shirt, and her school robes tied around her waist.

"It's all good, Susan," was her reply.

"Cool?" Susan asked, "Try to be feminine once in a while at least. Not like these girls but just a little bit. I heard you used to be more feminine before Ron died. What happened?"

"Susan, you say the same thing everyday!" she said, dodging the question, "Hey, guess what. I beat Harry in basketball again today."

"Stay away from that boy. Ever since Ron died, Harry turned you into some sort of a she/he."

"Why? He's my best friend. He's my buddy!"

"When a best friend becomes a boyfriend one doesn't even notice!"

"Harry? Please! Never! Ew!"

"Yes, yes, I know all about that," she said, acting as if she believed her, "Here, have some sugar quills. Don't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you, Susan!" she said, as she hugged her.

"Let me breathe, you crazy girl."

Outside, Professor Snape was on the prowl. "In Hogwarts, there are no short skirts allowed," he told a clueless first year.

Just then the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Andrea Scarlet, walked by, sporting a short skirt with a cute jacket. Boys' heads turned when the saw her, and they wished her good morning with their mouths hanging open.

Meanwhile, Snape was still telling the first year off. "I'll complain to your parents that you were wearing short skirts in school in order to show off to the boys..." but he soon caught sight of Andrea and couldn't help but try and get more points off another house. The first year took the opportunity to run off and change.

"Excuse me!" he yelled after Andrea, "I said no short skirts in Hogwarts please. Fifty points off...what house are you in?"

Andrea turned around and looked Snape in the eye. He couldn't say anything because all he could do was drool.

"Oh!" he finally managed, "Professor Scarlet!"

"You said something, Severus?" she asked innocently.

"Oh! I was just saying that short skirts aren't allowed in Hogwarts."

"What? But this is the latest fashion! In fact, some girls don't even wear skirts these days!"

"Don't tell me that, Miss Scarlet!" he said, acting harassed.

"Yes, Mister Snape," she said seductively. He practically drooled.

"And am I not looking nice today?" she asked.

"You're very...what's the word..."

"Cute?"

"You're very...cute. But if you expose yourself like this then these young boys..."

"What do you mean by 'these young boys'? Do you mean to tell me I'm not young?"

"You're young. Very young."

"But Snape, you wear very boring clothes. It's the Holidays! You don't have to walk around in Hogwarts robes."

"I know. I like it this way. What's the point? I have nobody to impress."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Mister Snape," she pointed to him, "Miss Scarlet," she pointed to herself, "MRS. Snape."

Snape suddenly got very excited.

"Toodles," Professor Scarlet said, as she walked off.

Snape could have hugged Harry Potter, but instead the first person he came across was Hermione. They had gotten friendly towards each other since Ron had died.

"Happy Friendships Day!" she yelled in his ear.

"Granger! You're always scaring me. What's your problem? What are you doing now?" Hermione was tying something to his wrist.

"It's a friendship band, Professor."

"Besides being your student, I'm also your friend now."

"Oh! Good!" he said sarcastically.

"What's up, Professor? You look very happy today!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just generally."

"Oh! Generally! Well, my daughter is coming here today."

"You're daughter?" Hermione sniggered. She couldn't wait to tell Harry this, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes. Ashley. She is coming from France."

"From France?"

"Yes, she was studying at Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons!?"

"See, I used to live there. Then, there was this one night stand, and along came Ashley. I stayed there for a while, but I missed England. So I came back."

"Ashley didn't come with you?"

"No. She had to finish her education. But I missed her. So I told her to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts. After all, we are no less than Beauxbatons."

"Yes, sir!"

"You'll take care of Ashley, won't you?"

"Of course, sir."

"Happy Friendships Day."

"Thank you, sir."

Professor Snape walked away, practically skipping with joy. This day was going good for him.

All of a sudden, Hermione overheard a girl talking to a friend. "Yeah, Harry! I'm the first girl he tied a friendship band to!"

"Wow!" the other girl replied.

"Isn't it exciting?" she said, and they walked off giggling.

Hermione wasn't amused and went off to look for Harry.

It didn't take her that long. She soon found him near a staircase talking to another girl.

"Did you know, Cindy, that I'm only tying this friendship band for you?" he said, as he kissed her hand.

"Really, Harry?"

"Really, Cindy," he said, as he pulled her close, "That's because you're the nicest and the most beautiful girl I know."

"Really, Harry?"

"Really, Cindy."

"You are telling the truth right?"

"Yes, Amber."

"My name is Cindy!"

Harry needed to think up a good save. "See! I got so lost in your eyes, I forgot your name."

She seemed to fall for it because she started to kiss him.

Hermione snuck up from behind and stole around ten friendship bands from Harry's back pocket.

"Oh, Harry!" she called, holding up the bands.

Harry looked.

"Your friendship bands dropped," she told him.

"You cheat! You liar!" Cindy said, and she stormed off.

"Hey come on...Amber...What's your name?"

"Cindy," Hermione told him.

"Go away," he said, "You're wasting my time."

"You don't get tired of running after these stupid girls?"

"Hey! I don't run after them..."

"Yes, I know, I know. But can't you find just one girl with beauty AND brains?"

"Beauty and brains?" he said, as he put his arm around her. "Where will I find such a girl?"

A/N: Ok, so I hope you like it. Sorry about the short chapter before. I hope this makes up for it! Oh, and just a reminder, this is still part of the letter given to Mya...


	6. Ashley

A/N: Ok, just as another reminder...this is STILL part of the letter given to Mya. I will alert you when it's finished, don't worry.

Ashley Snape had just got out of the invisible horse-drawn carriages. She looked around at Hogwarts and was surprised how it was so different from Beauxbatons structurally. She started to walk towards it.

"Anyways, Hermione," Harry said, "I'm only passing time with these girls. I haven't found 'her' as of yet."

"Her?" Hermione asked.

"Her."

"I'm looking for a girl who makes something happen," Harry said.

"Makes what happen?" Hermione asked.

"Makes something happen in my heart."

"What happens?"

"Something happens. You won't understand," Harry told her, "When she walks, the world looks on. And when she stops; time stops as well. And when she smiles..."

"She, she, she! What will you do when you find her?" Hermione asked, getting frustrated.

"What will I do?"

"Yes."

Harry walked backwards while he was explaining. "I'll kneel down in front of her; spread my arms, and say, 'Hey! Whoever you are. I love you." And then he bumped into Ashley.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She was so gorgeous. He was practically drooling.

"I love you," he said without thinking.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Don't be," Harry said, finally coming to his senses. He tried to play it off. "I love you."

"Excuse me," Ashley said, walking past him.

"A-a-a-ASHLEY!" Hermione yelled after her.

"Ashley?" Harry wondered, holding up one of his many friendship bands.

"Hi!" Hermione said, "I'm Hermione."

"Hi. And you are...?" she looked questioningly at Harry.

"Harry," he said, "Harry Potter."

"Wow! You're Harry Potter? I've heard..." but she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ashley, right?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"How do you know that," Harry mumbled to Hermione.

"Because this morning Professor Snape..." but Harry interrupted her.

"Hey!" he said, trying to be at his 'coolest', "Don't say that old slime ball's name first thing in the morning. So, Ashley! Is today you're first day at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione answered for her, "She just got back from France."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because Harry," she said, trying to hint to him, "Professor Snape..."

"I told you not to say that git's name right now."

"Git?" Ashley whispered quietly to herself.

"So, Ashley," he said, "Where were you studying in France?"

"Beauxbatons," Hermione answered for her.

"Oh, Beaux...! Wait, how do you know?" he asked.

"Because, this morning Professor Snape..."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking about the grease-face," then he turned his attention to Ashley, "See, we have this grouch of a teacher, Professor Snape. Hermione's his 'fan'."

"Grouch?" Ashley asked.

"Grouch is right. But forget it. Tell me. How is your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Great."

"Good morning," Professor Snape's voice said down the hall.

"Oh, here comes that grouchy teacher," Harry said. "Uh, good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Dad," Ashley said.

"Dad?" Harry asked, scared.

"Dad," Hermione confirmed, "It's what I've been trying to tell you."

All of a sudden Professor Scarlet's voice rang over the intercom. "Professor Snape. I need you here right now. It's an emergency."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Snape said, with a big grin on his face, and walked off.

"Oh, shit," Harry muttered to himself, knowing he had just screwed up big time.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?"

"He's an old slime-ball, git, grease-face, and uhhh..."

"He's smart, good..." Harry said, trying to save himself.

"Oh yes, and a grouch. But he's not all that bad," she said, as she turned to walk of.

"Excuse me," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Happy Friendships Day," he said, as he held out a band for her.

"We've only just met. Friendship is a far thought," she said as she waved to Hermione and walked off.

Hermione walked over to Harry. "So...something happened?"

"No, she's not my type."

"Why?"

"She's too French."

"Too French?"

"Nahh, she's not my type."

"Nahh, she's not my type," Hermione mocked, "Keep this up and you'll never find anyone."

"Why?" Harry said, and he pulled Hermione close, "You're here."

"Me?" Hermione was disgusted, "Just shut up!"

"If I don't find anyone else, I'll marry you."

"Forget it, Harry."

"See. Anyway, nobody will marry you."

"Shut up."

The next day, as Ashley was walking to class, a group of guys followed her, with mouths hanging open. Girls gave her dirty looks because they weren't getting any of the attention.

"Hey, Ashley!" Hermione yelled, from behind the crowd and waving a big black wad of cloth, "This is for you."

"What's this?" Ashley said, taking it.

"This is our Hogwarts jumpers. We get them in our seventh year. Isn't it cool?"

"Thanks. Hermione...may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You know why the boys are staring. And the girls are wondering what the boys are staring at and that's why they are staring at you too. Right?" Hermione said this all so fast that Ashley wasn't sure she caught it all.

"Um, right."

"Okay, and look, if you have any problems, just come to me or Harry."

"Harry? The one who yesterday..."

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

All of a sudden a group of people crowded around Hermione and Ashley.

"Hey guys!" Hermione yelled. Harry stepped out from the crowd.

"This is Harry, as you know," Hermione told Ashley, but then Harry pushed her aside.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi," Ashley said.

"Um, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Ashley walked up to him, "It's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." And then she walked off.

A/N: Hope you like it!


	7. Love is Friendship

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry but remember when I introduced Professor Scarlet? I said she was the new DADA teacher. Well, I messed up. It's supposed to be Muggle Studies...sorry for the confusion.

**fanjimmy:** Ron died at the hands of Voldemort, but that's all I can say for now. I am going to explain it later...it's one of those things that you just have to assume until it's actually revealed. LoL

The next day, Harry was sitting in his seat for Muggle Studies waiting for Professor Scarlet to come in. Ashley walked in and he looked up. She was looking for a seat. Harry reached behind him and patted on a desk. Ashley smiled and sat down.

Hermione walked over. "Hey!" she said to Ashley, "You're sitting in my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, as she sat in the chair nearest to her.

Professor Scarlet walked in. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Scarlet," the class chimed.

"Today we are going to start a new lesson. Romeo and Juliet. An eternal love story. But before we begin, I want to ask you all what you know about love. What is love? Anyone care to volunteer?" Nobody raised their hands. "No one?" she decided to pick someone, "Ashley. You tell us. What is love?"

"Me? I don't know."

"Oh," she scanned the room to look for someone else, "Hermione. What is love?"

"Love?..." apparently, she didn't know either.

"Oh, forget it. Anyone else? How about, Harry. What is love?"

"Love? Love is friendship," Harry said. Hermione turned to look at him. He continued, "If she can't be my best friend, I can't be in love with her. Because without friendship, there is no love. It's simple. Love is friendship."

Hermione sat there wondering. _Did he love her?_

"Okay, Harry," Professor Scarlet said, "What an absolutely delightful thought. Love is friendship?"

Harry leaned his head back so that he could look at Ashley. She giggled slightly.

But Hermione didn't see any of that. She was in her own world. _She was his best friend. If he loved her, did she love him?_

__

In the hallway, Ashley was walking towards her next class. All of a sudden, her books and papers fell to the floor. Harry passed by and knelt down to help her clean up.

"So," he said holding out a Friendship Band, "Want to be friends?"

This time, she took it. Harry grinned to himself and walked off.

That night, all Ashley and Hermione of them were in their dormitories wondering.

Hermione was thinking about that day's class. _Maybe I do really love him._

Ashley was thinking about Harry while holding the band he gave her. _Wow, he's such a nice guy._

Hermione still sat there thinking. _He's right_ _about what he said. Something happens._

__

In the morning, the phone rang while Snape was still asleep. He got up, grumbling while he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry," Professor Scarlet's voice said, "This is Professor Scarlet."

"Oh!" He said, now fully awake, "Hey, Professor Scarlet."

"I hope I didn't disturb you and even if I did I'm sure you don't mind."

"Of course not," he said, muffling the phone so he could giggle like a young schoolgirl.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that the set up for the Seventh Year Ball is complete. So far, things are going smoothly. The singer will be here on time."

"All thanks to you, Miss Scarlet."

"And it's all for you, Mister Snape."

"Really, Andrea?"

"Really, Severus."

Snape fell off his bed at her last comment.

A/N: I know Snape seems out of character, but I just wanted this story to be humorous in some sort of way. I mean, you can't blame me! LoL


	8. Tears and Churches

A/N: Yey, thanks for the great reviews!

Finally, the day of the Seventh Year Ball had come. The students had crowded around a stage for that night's performance. The singer was supposed to arrive any minute.

Harry, Hermione, and Ashley all were dancing with their fellow Gryffindors in a big group.

Meanwhile backstage, Professor Scarlet had to endure a horrible shock.

"She's not coming?!" she yelled at Snape, "How can the singer not come?! Every year this school has someone come and now, when the 'new teacher' has been assigned the job, I screw it all up!"

"Professor Scarlet," Snape said, "There is a curfew in her housing area and she can't leave. Now what do we do?"

Soon, all of the students had gotten restless and started chanting for the singer to come out on stage. "We want music! We want music!"

"Professor Snape," she said, "Let me think....Oh! I have an idea!"

"Idea?"

"Yes!"

"No," Hermione and Harry said after they had been explained as to what Professor Scarlet's idea was. She wanted them two to go on stage and sing.

"You both have to do this or you'll both fail," Snape said.

"But sir," Hermione tried to reason, "How can we sing? We don't know anything."

"You know these students!" Harry said, "They'll skin us alive!"

"Don't worry," Scarlet said, "Nothing will happen to you. See, the lady that was supposed to sing today has left a recorded tape of her rehearsals. I'll just play that tape and Hermione can mouth her lines and Harry can be in the background pretending to make the music."

"It won't work," Harry said flatly.

"What do you mean it won't work?" Scarlet said, "Of course it'll work."

"No," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay," he said.

Professor Scarlet and Professor Snape walked off very happy.

Hermione turned to Ashley. "Come on, Ashley. You come with us!"

"Me? No, it's okay."

"Come on—" she said as Harry interrupted her.

"No, leave her alone. She's too chicken! Let's go." He took Hermione's hand and dragged her on stage.

Ashley stood there giving Harry the I'll-show-you-who's-chicken look. He knew she would too, otherwise he wouldn't have said it.

The stage curtains opened. Hermione and Harry stood there, Hermione with a microphone and Harry with a guitar.

"Press play, Snape!" Scarlet yelled.

Snape pressed play, but it wasn't the right song.

_I see trees of green, red roses too,_

_I see them bloom for me and you,_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world..._

"Snape! That's the wrong song!"

"I know, I know. The other tape isn't here. There's been a mix-up!"

Harry didn't know the words to the song and neither did Hermione. And SHE was the one who was supposed to be singing. People knew she acted like a guy, but suddenly sounding like one on stage didn't quite cut it for them. They knew immediately that it was a fake, and started yelled for them to get off stage while throwing things at them.

Harry and Hermione ducked for cover under a guitar set.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Harry said.

"Joe!" Scarlet yelled at the technical manager, "Music off! Lights off!"

Everything went silent, except for the noisy crowd up front.

All of a sudden, everyone heard high heels tapping across the stage. It was Ashley. She took the microphone and started to sing. The music was so beautiful that it seemed the world quieted down just to here it. She was singing Barbara Streisand's "I've Finally Found Someone".

_I finally found someone_

_That knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_That makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee_

_We started out as friends_

_Its funny how from simple things_

_The best things begin_

_This time it's different_

_And it's all because of you_

_It's better then it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

She was staring at Harry the whole time, who was staring at her. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at the floor, knowing that if she looked up, she wouldn't like what she would see.

_I can't believe I thought he loved me,_ she thought to herself, _I mean, it was Ashley all along. But do I still love him? Nah, I don't._

But then she made the mistake of looking up. There they were arm in arm, dancing to the music that was being played; and inch from each other's face. She knew it was true, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She did love him. She left the ball early to return to her dormitory crying.

That night Hermione sat on her bed thinking about how her life was so bad. All of a sudden, Susan walked in.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed after seeing her tear-stained face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but I am missing my mom today," she half-lied.

"How can you say that when I am here for you?" Hermione hugged her. "Hermione, tears don't solve anything."

The next day, Harry was running laps around the Quidditch field in preparation for the season. Hermione sat on the sidelines cheering Harry and the rest of his teammates on.

Ashley walked up to her and sat down, wearing a very skimpy dress. "Hey," she said as she crossed her legs.

"Hey," Hermione replied. She was sitting with her legs open wide, just as a guy would sit. "Harry!" she yelled, "Do want anything to drink?"

But he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was too busy winking and smiling at Ashley who sat there giggling.

Hermione looked at Ashley's legs and then back to her own. She tried to imitate her by crossing her legs as well.

"Hermione," Ashley said, "How long have you known Harry?"

"Oh!" she said, getting excited, and letting her legs go loose again, "Since the first day at Hogwarts! You know what happened? He and my friend Ron saved me from a mountain troll on Halloween and ever since then, we've been best friends."

"Who's Ron?"

"My other best friend. He died in 6th year." Hermione's face went into a glazed sort of look.

"What happened?"

"Voldemort killed him," she answered blankly.

"How?"

"I don't know," she said, obviously lying. Ashley could see that and didn't press the topic any further.

"Harry is your best friend, isn't he," Ashley said, changing the subject.

"Nope," she said, "I am Harry's best friend." She smiled playfully at Ashley who smiled back.

Hermione went back to trying to get Harry's attention. "Harry! Are you sure you're not thirsty—" Ashley interrupted her.

"Are you in love with him?"

Hermione looked wide-eyed at Ashley. But before she could answer, Harry came to meet them.

"Hey," he said, "Should I go?"

"Where?" Ashley asked.

"Today's Sunday..." he replied before Hermione finished the rest of the sentence for him.

"Oh yeah," she said with enthusiasm, as if what Ashley just asked her had never occurred, "Harry goes to meet some of his old friends down in Hogsmeade every Sunday."

"But," Harry said looking at Ashley, "I'll stay if you want."

"No, Harry," Hermione said, practically pushing him away, "Go or you'll get late."

"I have some time—"

"No, Harry," Hermione pressed on, "You'll be late. Go! Go! Bye!"

Harry walked away, but stopped to turn around and look at Ashley once more. She giggled.

Later on that day, Ashley went to a church in Hogsmeade. As she was praying she felt somebody come and sit next to her. She turned to see who it was, and lo and behold, there was Harry.

"God, please make sure I do well on these years' exams," he was muttering, "I am a bit weak in Transfiguration so you take care of it." He opened his eyes and saw Ashley sitting right next to him.

"Hi," she said.

Harry laughed nervously. Then they both started to laugh.

"Hey," he said, "Look at Him, not me."

When Ashley turned around and closed her eyes, Harry took his opportunity to rush out of the church. But Ashley caught up with him.

"Harry!" she said.

Harry looked as thought he hadn't seen her all day.

"Hey!"

"So your 'friends' live here?"

"No, not here...over there...and there," he said, pointing at random shops and houses. But he knew he couldn't keep his lie up any longer so he gave up and laughed.

Ashley laughed. "Okay, so Harry Potter comes to church every Sunday."

"Yeah..."

"How sweet!"

Harry laughed nervously.

"Why did you lie at school then?"

"Well, you see. The guys don't come to church so that's why..."

"But you do."

"Yeah."

"You come every week?"

"Yeah."

"How sweet!"

"Don't call me sweet," he said, acting offended.

Ashley laughed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her dormitory fumbling with her jewelry. She tried putting on some earrings but was startled when Susan walked in, and tried to hide them.

"Wear them!" Susan said, "You'll look 'cool' as you put it."

"I was just trying them on. I don't know how these girls can put them on."

"There's nothing wrong in looking girlish once in a while," she said, as she handed Hermione an envelope and a small pile of clothes, "Here, your mother sent you a letter. You were missing her, weren't you? And take this too."

"What's this?" Hermione said, holding up the clothes.

"A present."

Hermione hugged Susan with all her might.

A/N: Whew...hope that was long enough! And the lyrics were taken without permission.


	9. Shooting Star

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone for the delay!

One night, Ashley was lying on her bed, staring at her friendship bracelet and smiling.

Harry, on the other hand, was busy flying to her dormitory's window so that he could meet her. Finally, he reached the window and saw her lying down. He tried to straighten his messy hair and whispered to her.

"Hey!" he said.

She didn't hear him.

Harry tapped on her window loud. Ashley came out of her dream-like state instantly.

"Huh?" she said, "Harry?"

"Hey," he repeated, as Ashley ran to the window.

"Harry?" she said, "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Actually, I couldn't sleep and I thought that you even wouldn't be asleep and even if you were you'd be thinking of me, so that's why I came..."

"Huh?" Ashley asked. He'd said this all so fast she wasn't sure she caught up.

"So, do you like flowers or chocolates?" he asked.

"What?"

"I haven't got either. I was just curious," he said.

Ashley giggled.

"Just kidding," he said. He pulled out a single rose from the pocket and two small, golden wrapped chocolates.

Ashley blushed furiously.

Harry looked around from outside. He was still sitting on his broomstick. "Don't you think it's too cold out here?"

"Come in," she said.

"Okay! If you insist," he said, as he jumped into the room. "How come there aren't any girls around here?"

"Oh, they're all doing homework in the other room with Hermione. I already finished mine."

"Oh," Harry said, "May I sit on your bed?"

"Er, sure, Harry," Ashley said, as she watched him jump on to it.

"Nice bed," he said, "The girls get the nice ones. The boys get all the hard and stinky ones. Hey, why are you standing? Come and sit here."

Ashley sat down next to him, picked up a book, and started to read. Harry tried to see what the name of the book was.

Harry gasped, "Isn't this the book where the butler murders the married couple?"

"Thanks for ruining that story," Ashley said, sarcastically, as she threw the book aside.

"No problem," he said, "Why are you reading such a thick book? Just ask me and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Harry," she said, seriously.

"Ashley," he said, mocking her.

"Harry!" she said again.

"Ashley!" Professor Snape said, from behind her dormitory door.

"Daddy?" she said, scared, looking from the door to Harry.

"Yeah, the grouch," Harry said, apparently not scared.

"Shut up, Harry! My dad's coming!"

"Congratulations!"

"Shut up! Just get out of here. No, not from there! From there. Not there..." Ashley kept going on like this until Harry silenced her by putting his hand over her lips. Harry placed a light kiss on her lips and then left from the window on his broomstick.

As Harry was walking towards his dormitory after landing outside the entrance, he bumped headfirst into Hermione. They both fell down hard and started to rub the bruised parts of their bodies.

"Ow!" Hermione complained, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I was on my way to see you," he said.

"Why?"

"I was..." and then he stopped. He had just seen a shooting star up in the sky, "Hey look! A shooting star."

"Where?" Hermione said, looking around the floor.

"Not down here! Up there!" he said, as he pointed it out, "They say if you make a wish on a shooting star your wish comes true."

"You believe that?"

"Let's try. Come on," he said, as he covered both their eyes with his hand.

Ashley had seen the same star and was making a wish at that time too.

A/N: Hope ya liked it!


	10. Laughing Stock

A/N:

**Paladin3030: **Actually, the flashback chapters are a good portion of the story. If you mean when the flashback chapters will end, then it's a few more chapters to go. Sorry about the confusion.

**SuZeSiMoNwriter:** I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you. It would kind of ruin the whole thing. Sorry again! )

The next day, Ashley was sitting with Harry in the Great Hall reading the book that Harry had ruined for her the night before. He kept trying to kiss her while she was reading.

"Harry," she said.

"Hi."

She giggled.

"The butler did it," he said, trying to get her to stop reading.

"Hey!" someone behind them said, "Look at that!"

It was Hermione dressed in a neon pink skirt with high-heels and a jacket to match, and a bright orange shirt with a purse to match that. To top it off she was wearing bright red lipstick that could be seen a mile a way. She didn't look as appealing as she thought she did.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she stumbled her way over to the table. High-heels weren't her thing, "How do I look?"

Everyone trying to hold in their laughter.

"Just like Ashley, right?" Hermione said.

Nobody could hold it in any longer. The hall burst out with laughter, including Harry and Ashley.

Hermione's happiness quickly turned to sadness and embarrassment. Ashley noticed this and stopped laughing. She tried to get everyone to shut up, but didn't have any luck.

Hermione ran out of the hall, tripping on the way, and wiping tears from her face. She went and stood underneath one of her favorite trees outside and started to sob.

She felt someone approach her. It was Ashley. She pointed to Hermione's face.

"What?" she asked, thinking there might be something stuck in her teeth.

"It looks nice," Ashley said.

Hermione gave a small laugh from beneath her tears. "Okay," she said, "I'm crazy, aren't I? I wanted to look beautiful like you, but I don't even know how to."

"You are beautiful, Hermione," Ashley said.

"You're lying," she said, "Didn't you hear those people laughing?"

"Those people are..."Ashley began, but another voice cut her off.

"...Idiots like me," Harry said, from behind them, "Actually, you are very beautiful, because you're very special. At least you're not like those stupid girls that I run after, right?"

Hermione laughed.

"You know," he continued, "You can have any boy you want."

"Anyone?" she asked.

"Anyone."

"Anyone?" she repeated.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Anyone. But he has to be cockeyed."

He laughed along with Hermione and hugged her.

"Okay, so tell me," Harry said, "Where'd you get this lipstick?"

"From that girl in our class, Samantha. I'll beat her up so bad."

"And these clothes?"

"Shut up!"

All this while, Ashley stared at the two best friends, wondering. She decided to leave them alone for a while, but as she was about to go, Harry grabbed her hand while he was hugging Hermione.

Later that night, Ashley went to her father's room to spend some time with him before heading for bed.

Snape all of a sudden started to sing weird love songs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Harry," he said back.

Ashley was surprised. "Daddy?" she asked, wondering if he was in his right mind.

"What's this 'Daddy?'?" he asked, "You can't keep any secrets from me. But Harry? Couldn't you have found anybody else?"

"Come on, Daddy," she pouted.

"Actually, I would have felt as bad even if it were someone else."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have to share your love with him."

Ashley hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"That's the problem," he said, "I love you too."

Ashley giggled.

"Have you told him that you love him yet?" he asked.

Ashley sat down. "I just feel that Harry and Hermione..."

"Ashley," he interrupted, "Harry only loves you. And Hermione is his best fried. Nothing else."

"No, Daddy," she said, "Somewhere hidden in this deep friendship is deep love, and I don't want to come in the way of this love."

"The whole school knows that Harry and Hermione are best friends and nothing else," he repeated.

The next day, Hermione was sitting with Susan asking her what she should do.

"Go," Susan said, "Tell him that you love him."

"But I don't even know if he loves me."

"Don't keep matters of the heart a secret. Go and tell him."

A/N: I hope it's getting more interesting!


	11. I Love You

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like. I've just been so busy with school.

Hermione was waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on a very murky Sunday. She had called Harry to meet her there. She was finally going to tell him what she had been longing for him to know for the past few weeks.

Harry, on the other hand, also had something he wanted to tell Hermione. He was glad she had called her out to meet her to that he could also talk to her.

As Harry was walking towards the meeting place, he saw Hermione and broke into a run. He was so excited for whatever he was about to tell her.

He finally met up with her and stopped to catch his breath before he continued. In the meantime, he picked up a daisy that was growing on the grass.

"I..." Hermione started.

"I love you," Harry said, as he handed her the daisy.

Hermione just stared.

"I really love you," he repeated.

Her dreams were coming true.

"Shit," he said, "I never thought I'd say this to someone, but I really love you."

She laughed a little bit.

"Shit," he said again, "I hope I can get myself to say this to her. I've wanted to say this to her so many times, but I couldn't muster up the courage. Whenever I meet her I decide to, but...somehow..."

In one moment, Hermione's whole life crumbled. She found enough strength to ask him one question. "Tell whom?"

"Ashley! Who else?" he said.

All of a sudden, thunder started to sound.

"Ok, let's do this again," he said, "I'll be me and you be Ashley."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I love you," he stuttered.

"I love you too," Hermione said.

"She'll say that won't she?" Harry asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione nodded, trying to hold back her tears and trying to smile.

"Come here," he said, as he pulled her in to hug her.

Rain started to pour down on them.

Hermione was softly crying on his shoulder. She was glad that the rain could cover up her tears.

"Should I tell her?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Should I go right now?"

She nodded again.

He let go of their embrace and looked at her. She did her best at faking a smile. He put his hands and they did their little handshake and then Harry ran off to see Ashley.

Hermione waited until Harry was out of sight before she ran to her dormitory blinded by tears and sadness.

The moment she entered the room, she collapsed near her bed. Susan rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My first love is incomplete, Susan," she sobbed, "My first love is incomplete."

After Hermione had taken a shower, she spent the rest of the evening crying. Susan looked on, not knowing what to do.

Hermione picked up her mother's letter and read an excerpt from it.

_Your father is very ill and doesn't have much time left. Please try and come home so that he can be with you. He'll understand if you can't make it._

"Daddy," she whispered. She knew what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone to Hogsmeade to meet Ashley at the church. He snuck up behind her and whispered, "I love you."

She turned around confused, but at the sight of him she understood.

"I love you too," she said.

Two weeks later, Hermione was packed and ready to go. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with some sweatpants and a red scarf around her neck.

She hugged Susan and said her goodbyes and headed off for the train station.

A/N: Tear tear :)


	12. Goodbye

A/N: Yeah, I know the last chapter was a bit depressing, but that's how the story goes! LoL

Harry pushed his way through the crowd at the train station. Ashley was holding on to his arm. He was desperately looking for someone.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "Hermione!"

"Harry," Ashley said, "You look towards the front of the train and I'll look back there."

"Okay," he said, "Hermione!"

Finally he found her. She was sitting by herself in an empty compartment.

Hermione saw him and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Where are you off to?" asked Harry.

"Back home," she replied.

"What?"

"I got a letter from my mom. My dad's not well and you know how my parents just moved in to a new house. There's a lot of work to be done so I'm going to help out."

"Have you gone mad?" Harry asked, surprised, "You get one letter and all of a sudden you're gone?"

He grabbed her trunk. "You're not going anywhere," he said as if that were the end of it.

"Harry," she said, "I have to go."

"How can you leave in the middle of our seventh year?" Harry said, trying to drag her trunk outside, "I mean, doesn't our friendship have any meaning to you?"

"Harry, please try to understand..."

"You can go when school is out."

"Harry, I have to go!"

"I said you could go after the goodbye feast."

"Harry," she said seriously, "I might not even come back for that."

Harry stopped at the door to the outside and turned to look at her.

"I'm not coming back, Harry," she explained in simpler terms.

"Oh!" he said, really hurt and angry now, "You are leaving Hogwarts, leaving me...and you didn't even tell me about it."

He threw her bag at her feet. "Okay," he said, "I see how it is."

"Harry..."

"I don't want to know," he said as he stepped out of the train and began walking away.

"Harry," she said, "I'm going."

"So go!" he practically yelled, as he walked towards Ashley who was standing there and watching.

"Harry, I'm not coming back!" she yelled after him.

"I don't care!"

Hermione started to cry now. Ashley looked at her. All of a sudden, Ashley thought could see something in Hermione's eyes that Harry hadn't been able to notice. Hermione looked at her and Ashley's suspicions were confirmed. Hermione took her red scarf off and threw it to her. Ashley caught it and said her silent goodbye to Hermione.

The train whistle blew loud in the air. Harry stopped walking away and turned and looked at his best friend crying in the entrance to the train. Reality just hit him.

"Shit!" he muttered, as he ran to catch up with the train. He ran beside Hermione while the train was going slow enough.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "Hermione, don't go! Who'll I play basketball with?"

"You used to lose anyways," she sobbed out.

"But why are you going?"

"My parents need me..."

"And I don't?"

"Now you go irritate Ashley. You've bother me enough!" she said, trying to laugh.

"I'll fail my classes!" he added.

"Then fail."

"Hermione..."

"Stop chasing those stupid girls now, okay?"

"Hey!" he said, pointing at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Harry couldn't keep up anymore. He stopped and watched Hermione go past him.

"I'll miss you, Hermione!" he yelled after her.

"I'll miss you too!" she yelled back.

They did their little handshake in midair and then they watch their best friends go smaller and smaller in the distance...

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Rest of Letter)**

_That day I realized that perhaps I had come between Harry and Hermione. Perhaps I had come between two friends...Hermione's silence told me everything. And that day I was sure that she loved your father. Perhaps even I couldn't love him as much. Hermione never owled Harry. She had gone away from our lives forever. Your father used to say that "Love is friendship." Yes. I became his friend, but I could never become his best friend. Your father is alone now, and I know he won't say anything. He needs a friend. He needs love. That friend and love is Hermione. Get her back into your father's life. Return Hermione her first love. She and your father are made for each other. This is the truth and this is my dream. Will you fulfill your mother's dream? Get them back into each other's lives. Make my dream come true..._

Mya looked up from the letter with tears streaming down her face. She looked in the envelope and found a picture of Hermione. The she looked up and saw the picture of her mom hanging on the wall.

_I won't disappoint you,_ Hermione thought.

At breakfast, as Hermione and Anna were saying Grace, Harry walked in, late, as usual. He sat down and tapped Mya.

"Happy birthday," he said, as he did the little handshake with her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Shh," Anna said.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized. He closed his eyes and began to say his Grace.

Mya saw that both her father's and Anna's eyes were closed so she took the opportunity to grab the letter from her pocket and look at Hermione's picture again. When her father looked, she pretended to have her eyes closed while still having the letter in her hand. He saw the letter in her hand. He took it and places it on the table, smiling.

Anna decided to owl Severus. (A/N: They call him that now.) Every year, around the time of Ashley's death, Harry, Anna, and Mya went to go spend some time with him.

_We'll be at Hogsmeade tomorrow at 4 o'clock. Make sure you don't forget like last time._

_-Anna_

Meanwhile, Mya was watching _The Nicole Skeeter Show_ on the Wizarding Channel in her room. (A/N: Yes, they do have TV's all of a sudden.)

"Today we're going to play a game," Skeeter said. "I'm going to say a word and the first word that comes from your mind you've got to say," She told her audience, "But you've got no time to think. Okay, we'll start with you," she pointed at someone. "Clouds," she said.

"Er..."the man replied.

"Oops! Times up. Next person. Clouds."

"Rain," another person said.

"Beautiful," she said.

"You," he replied.

"Thanks! Heart."

"Love," he said.

"Er...Love," she said.

"Kim," he replied.

"What?!" a girl in the back exclaimed, "You love me?"

"Wow!" Nicole said, "This game really works. You saw how the real feelings came out. Why don't you try this game for yourself? We'll be back after the break."

Mya's little face lit up. _I'm brilliant,_ she thought to herself.

A/N: :)


	13. Who's she?

A/N: I hope everyone could tell when the flashback was over and when the letter was over. I thought it might be a little confusing...

"Stupid game and stupid Nicole," Harry remarked.

"Daddy," Mya said, "Don't call Nicole stupid."

Harry laughed as he lifted her on his back to give her a piggy back ride around the house before leaving off for work. "Okay," he said, "Let's play your game."

"Okay!" Mya said, "Ready, set, go...sexy."

"Err, Anna."

Anna turned around and raised her hand as if to slap him but Harry ran away laughing.

"Daddy, play seriously!"

"Okay, fine," he said as he picked a glass of water off the kitchen table.

"Clouds," Mya said.

Harry didn't answer immediately as he drank his water slowly.

"Daddy, you can't take this much time!"

"I was just drinking some water," he said innocently, "Okay, now we'll start."

"Clouds."

"Air."

"Crazy."

"You."

"Home."

"Us."

"Love."

"Friendship."

"Hermione."

"Granger," Harry said.

Mya knew she hit gold. "Granger?" she asked, "Who is Hermione Granger?"

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," Anna said, "Who is she?"

"Nobody," he replied.

"Come on, Daddy. It's my birthday."

"Okay, just because it's your birthday" he said, "Hermione Granger studied at Hogwarts with me."

"At Hogwarts?" Anna asked.

Harry nodded. "She was my friend."

"Friend?" Anna said with raised eyebrows. She and Mya had the OoO-Lala looks on their faces.

"She was my best friend," Harry said.

"Her name's very nice," Mya remarked, "What was she like?"

Harry laughed. "She was unlike any other girl," Harry said, "She was like one of the boys."

"Really? How?"

"All the other girls spent time on make up, but Hermione played basketball," Harry said, "She also wore clothes like me!"

Mya laughed.

"Seriously! Hermione was crazy. Dressing up and looking beautiful just weren't her things." Harry saw how interested Mya and Anna looked. "Enough? Or do you still want to hear more?"

"Daddy, where is she now?"

"I don't know," Harry said, thoughtfully, "Okay, let's not waste time thinking about this. Get packed. We've got to go to your grandpa's house, remember?"

Meanwhile, fifty miles away, a young lady was getting ready for her engagement. She was wearing a light pink, strapless dress that reached all the way past her feet. Her dark eyes were illuminated with the eye make-up she put on. She had on a single necklace with a pink diamond and matching earrings. Her long hair was down, so she looked simple but elegant. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hermione!" her mother exclaimed, "I can't believe you're getting engaged. By the way, we're going to have to fix the wedding date too."

Hermione was looking at different bracelets and trying to decide which one to wear.

"How much jewelry will you put on?" her mother asked, "Jason is getting impatient."

"Tell him to wait," Hermione said, "This bride is going to take some time."

Downstairs, family and friends were awaiting the bride-to-be. Soon, after about an hour, Hermione walked down the immense staircase and everyone cheered. Jason, her future husband, stood up and admired the sight.

After all the greetings had been over with, the time for the rings had come. Jason slipped the ring on her finger and she did to his. He then kissed her cheek. "I love you a lot," he said. Hermione just smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Mya had gotten to Hogwarts and was staying with her grandpa. She made Anna and him read the letter that her mother had left her. They both told her they supported her. Snape decided to go and look for Hermione's new address.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	14. Postponed

"This is the old address,"Snape said, as they were looking through files, "Where do I get the new one from?"

"Grandpa!" Mya complained, "You can't even do that much for me?"

"I can do it for you but…" but then Anna interrupted him.

"Really? The most notorious teacher at that time can't even do that much for his beloved granddaughter?"

"But…one minute," he said, as something struck him, "She would definitely know where Hermione Granger is." All three of them went to the girls' dormitory.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Susan said, as they asked her. "I had promised Hermione that I would not give her address to anyone."

"We're hopeful that you would be able to," Snape said.

"I understand, Sir, but I made a promise to Hermione…"

"Susan," Mya said, "I'm also Hermione. You won't tell me either?"

Susan looked at Mya with great sympathy. She finally broke down. "Sir, she's getting engaged today and her wedding will be within this week. Her mother is going to set the date. The preparations for the wedding are underway. You all have come very late. I'm going tomorrow to her house by train."

"No," Mya whispered. "No, this wedding can't happen. Mommy said so."

"Sir," Susan said, "If you'd have come a little earlier then maybe…"

"Yes, but we didn't know…"

He was cut off at the sight of Mya. She was talking to herself, or as though it seemed.

"Mommy," she pleaded with her eyes shut, "Mommy, please don't let her get married. Tell God to not let them."

At Hermione's house, her mother was trying to look for a date for the wedding. She had to have it sometime this week or it would be months before Jason got back from his business trip.

Hermione approached her mother. "Mom," she said, "Do you think it would be all right ifthe wedding happens after Jason comes home?"

"Why?" she asked.

Hermione didn't want to say the real truth. "Well," she said, trying to think of something fast, "It wouldn't be in such a rush then. I mean, I imagined my wedding well-planned, you know? I'd rather have two months to plan rather than two days."

"I see what you're saying, but it's not completely my decision. I think you should talk to Jason about this."

"Oh, don't worry," she told her mother, "He can't say no to me."

About half an hour later, back at the Girls' dormitory at Hogwarts, the phone rang.

Susan walked reluctantly to it. "Hello?" she asked. All of a sudden a look of pure relief came over her face. "Okay, that's fine. Goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone. "It's been postponed," she told them, "Her fiancé has to go on a business trip and he won't be back for two months."

Mya smiled the biggest one she could manage. She looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Mommy and God," she whispered.


	15. Old Women

A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I got so carried away. Don't hate me.

**magicpens:** Yeah, I thought that would make a cute touch. :)

**Beth5572:** Well, here's the next chappie. Sorry about the delay. Hope you like it!

**fanjimmy:** Yeah, I know what you're talking about. But this story is going to be full of those small things that make you hope that it doesn't happen how you think it is. Did that make sense?

**A Dark/Light 99:** My lips are sealed! LoL

**strawberrygurll:** I don't think I'll be having any more of those flashback things, but I'm glad you liked them!

**kpxiceboi:** Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was sitting on her bed removing all of her jewelry and thinking about how much fun she'd had at her engagement. Her mother walked in and paused, watching her for a while. Then she walked over and sat on her bed as well.

"Hermione," her mother said slowly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," said Hermione distractedly.

"Are you happy?"

Hermione paused and looked up at her mother with wide eyes. She managed to put on a smile though.

"What kind of question is that, Mom?" she asked as she got up to put her heels away, "Of course I'm happy. I've just gotten engaged! Jason is really nice. He loves me a lot and…"

"But do you love him?" her mother interrupted.

Hermione paused again. She just looked down and didn't respond. Her mother walked over.

"Hermione…"

Hermione turned around and sat down in a chair facing her mother.

"I already fell in love, Mom. I'm not sure I can do it again. Just think of this as a compromise," she said, as she pointed at her ring.

"Compromise?"

Hermione looked down.

"I never thought my daughter would marry out of compromise and not love," her mother said, "I'm your mother and I want you to be happy too. But a place based on compromise is a house, not a home. The rest is up to you."

Her mother left her room, leaving her to sit amidst her thoughts.

The next morning, Hermione and Jason walked downstairs to find a bunch of old women clustered around a table, sipping coffee and gossiping.

"Oh no," Jason said, turning back to go upstairs, "I can't handle this type of people…"

Hermione gave him the death look.

"Never mind," he said, turning around once more, "Yes I can."

"Today we're going to look for places to hold the wedding. We've got much more time."

"Wow," Jason said sarcastically, "How exciting…"

Hermione stopped him.

"Hey, I have a right to be angry," Jason said, "You delayed our wedding."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as Jason spotted the old women walking towards them.

"Let's go," he said, trying to be as quiet as possible, "Maybe they won't notice."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "There's nothing wrong with them."

"Nothing?" he said in mock exclamation, "Well, I could count a few…"

"Behave yourself, Jason," Hermione said playfully.

The group of four old ladies approached the couple.

"Good morning, you two," one of them said, "Jason, I saw you exercising this morning. You looked very good."

Jason pretended to be flattered all in good humor.

"Really?" he asked, "I didn't know I had an audience."

Everyone laughed.

"Edna, you're checking out young boys even at that age?" another old woman said.

"Old?" Edna said, "You're the old one!"

"Oh, move over," yet another old woman said, "Don't bother him. Do you have a brother, Jason?"

"What?" he asked, trying to not burst out laughing.

"For my daughter!" the woman said, realizing everyone might have thought otherwise.

"Forget your daughter," another old woman said, pushing through the small crowd, "My daughter was in four beauty pageants!"

"And she lost in all of them!" the other woman said, as everyone laughed.

"Okay, everyone," Hermione's mother interrupted from the next room, "We have to get started!"

"Okay, bye, Jason!" all four of the woman yelled.

"Hermione," her mother said, "There's a call for you."

"Excuse me," Hermione said to Jason, and walked off.

"Thanks a lot for driving her away from me, Mother-in-Law," Jason said. He had thought of it as a joke to call Hermione's mother 'Mother-in-Law'.

"You're welcome, Son-in-Law," she said.

They both laughed.

A/N: Well, that's this chapter. I'm going to try and write as much of the next chapter as possible. I might even get it posted tonight as well. Off to work I go!


	16. Hello?

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to update ASAP!

**WindGuardian87: **Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

**Rockgirl21: **Yeah, I know it took me ages to update. But here's the next chapter!

**namita: **Yeah, this is that story. I thought it would be really cute to make that movie into a Harry Potter fanfic. I don't usually like HP/HG fics, but I thought it would be nice in this situation. Take care!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…obviously…

Hermione picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, "Hello…hello?"

"Hello," Jason said, from behind her.

"Hello!" Hermione said, thinking that the person on the other line had responded.

"I love you," he said.

"Huh?" she said, whirling around, "Jason…"

"Listen," he said, as he hugged her from behind, "I have a small problem."

"What?" she asked, still trying to figure out who was on the other line.

"Don't leave me like this."

"Jason, can we talk about this in a minute? I don't know who was on the other line. It could have been important…"

"And anyway," Jason interrupted, "You are going to Paris to supervise some stupid summer camp."

"Jason, you're going on a business trip as well!"

"True, but you could have gone with me."

"You know I couldn't have," she said, "Jason, you know I go there every year to be a counselor to those children. Those kids are a part of my life."

"Even they are part of your life. Now only I'm left out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to try and find out who was on the other line. The dial tone hadn't gone on so, apparently, the other person was still on the phone.

"Hey," he said, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't love me?"

"Because I don't," she said.

"And that you don't want to marry me."

"You're right," she said jokingly, "I don't."

"Just remember," he said, "If you can't walk down that isle, I'm going to come and drag you myself."

"You'll force me?"

"If I need to," he shrugged.

"Do you have the guts to do that?"

"Try me," he said, walking away from her, backwards, running into the four old ladies again, "You leave me here with them. Just go to that stupid summer camp. I've got to pack for my trip anyways. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Hermione gave up on the phone and hung up.

On the other line, Anna and Mya were happy with all that information they'd found out.

"Summer camp? Paris?" they both exclaimed, running to go and ask Harry if they could go.

"Paris!?" he said, as if the idea was ludicrous, "No way! There's too much snow there."

"Daddy, it's a summer camp! How can there be snow?" Mya asked.

"Whatever, you can't go," he said, putting on his tie. He was getting late for work.

"Daddy, they do a lot of fun things over there. I'll be so bored staying home alone!"

"Since when have you gotten bored of being home with me? I've said no and that means no."

"Daddy, that's not fair!"

"Let her go," Anna said, "All kids go to camps. She'll also…"

"Anna, I'll handle this, okay?"

"But Harry, just try and understand. I'll also go with her."

"Daddy, I want to go! I want to go, please, Daddy!" she whined.

"No, Mya," he said.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Hermione Ashley Potter, I said no. Neither of you will go. Do I make myself clear?"

Mya started to cry.

"Good," he said as his voice faltered a bit, "Go ahead and cry."

Anna gave him a disapproving look. Harry sighed and walked over to his daughter.

"Feeling bad?" he asked her.

Mya nodded, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he held out his hands.

Mya patted them and they both tapped each other's noses.

"It's okay," she said.

Harry got up and proceeded to walk to the door.

"This doesn't mean you're going though," he said, "I'm going to a conference and we'll talk when I get back."

Harry apparated out of the room.

"Mya," Anna said, "once we get to the camp, how will we get your dad to come as well?"

"That'll be easy!" Mya exclaimed, "Remember when Daddy was in New York and I got really sick?"

"Oh, God! I definitely remember that!"

"Remember how he left everything and came back immediately?"

Anna suddenly had a look of realization on her face.

Meanwhile, at Harry's conference, he was walked around, discussing an important issue with a fellow worker. He suddenly bumped into Jason.

"Oops!" he said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, man," Jason said, "its okay."

They both walked off in opposite directions.

A/N: My hands are cold from typing. It's like midnight here and the heater isn't working. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. More coming up! Oh, and I wrote a short songfic on Jay Sean's Stolen. If you could, can you review for that. I'm thinking about making more songfics, but I'm just not sure about it. Thanks a lot.


	17. Confusion

A/N: I know a lot of you have been wondering why this story is rated R. Well, so far it is G but the R rating is for a _possible_ scene I may chose to write in a VERY later chapter. I guess I'm keeping the rating there for warning. But if I'm sure I won't have the scene, I'll put a lower rating on it.

**WindGuardian87** Ah, I don't mean to make cliffhangers…they sort of just happen naturally. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

A phone at the receptionist of the conference's desk rang later that evening.

"Exporter's Conference, good evening," she answered.

"May I speak with Jason Mathers (I couldn't resist the urge of adding something of Eminem in this story), please?" Hermione asked on the other line.

"Whom shall I say is calling?" the receptionist asked.

"Hermione."

"Hermione," she said, jotting it down, "right."

When she put Hermione on hold, another phone rang.

"Exporter's Conference, good evening," she answered.

"Hello," Mya said on the other line, "Can I speak to Daddy?"

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Your dad isn't the only one who is called that!" Anna said to Mya.

"Sorry," Mya said to Anna, before addressing the receptionist again, "May I speak to Harry Potter, please?"

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Hermione."

"Certainly," she said, "Hermione."

Then she looked at both phones in confusion.

"Quickly tell him that you're going to that camp and then hang up the phone," Anna told Mya while they were waiting for her father to get on the other line.

"Paging Mr. Jason Mathers and Mr. Harry Potter to the front desk, please. There are calls for you," the receptionist's voice echoed across the conference.

"Hi," Harry said, approaching the desk, "I'm Harry Potter. There's a call for me?"

"Um…" the receptionist said, wondering which call belonged to him, "Um…booth two."

Harry turned around and bumped headfirst into Jason again.

"Sorry!" they both said to each other, before walking away again.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jason said flirtatiously (but jokingly) to the receptionist, "I had a call?"

"Yes," she said, "Booth one."

When Harry got to his booth, he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Jason!" Hermione yelled on the other line, "I can't hear you!"

"I can hear you," Harry said, "What is it?"

"Okay, listen. I'm off to camp tomorrow!"

"Where are you going?"

"Summer camp!"

"Again with this summer camp crap?" Harry yelled over the phone, "I said no to you once, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Hermione said, confused.

"No summer camp, no summer camp, no summer camp!" Harry yelled, "Understood?"

"Jason, why are you yelling?"

"I'm yelling because I've told you that you're not going, and you're going on about going! If you say one more thing about that summer camp, I'll come straight home and…I'll ground you for two weeks!"

"Jason, you've gone mad!" Hermione said as she hung up the phone.

"Mya?" Harry said.

Meanwhile, Jason wasn't having much luck with his call either.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello," Mya said.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Jason said, as he made kissing noises.

"Huh?" Mya said.

"I'm really missing you," he said.

Mya laughed and handed the phone to Anna so she could listen.

"Hello," Anna said.

"Listen," Jason said quietly, "I'm feeling very…give me a kiss."

"Harry!" said a bewildered Anna, "Your child is listening to this!"

"Look, I don't like these jokes. I don't have any children."

"Oh, God," Anna said to Mya, "isn't it a bit too late for him to be claiming that you're not his child?"

Jason continued to make kissing sounds over the phone. Anna hung up.

"You're dad has gone mad," she said.

"Hermione?" Jason said.

Harry, who had been standing a few feet away, heard him say that name.

"Hermione?" Harry said, pointing to Jason's phone.

Jason put the phone down and walked over to Harry.

"Confusion, confusion!" he mused, "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Wow, really?"

"I guess because they both had same names she got confused," Harry said, brushing away Jason's statement.

"But I bet you," Jason said randomly ('cause that's what he does), "my Hermione is prettier than yours."

"No," Harry said, not really wanting to play his stupid game, "my Hermione is very beautiful."

"I'm sure," he said, "but not as beautiful as mine."

"My Hermione is my eight-year-old daughter," Harry said.

"Oh, shit!" Jason said, "You're right. Your Hermione is prettier."

"Anyway," Harry said, "Best of luck with your Hermione. Take care."

"Same to you," Jason said.

And, again, they both walked off in opposite directions.

_Dear Daddy,_

_How are you? Sorry about leaving without telling you. But you know how much I really wanted to go. I'm really sorry, Daddy. Don't miss me too much._

_Love,_

_Mya & Anna_

Harry looked over the letter and sighed in exasperation. He knew she was going to be alright, but, being the protective father that he is, he just couldn't stand being without her for so long.

He slowly got up and wondered what to do with his time alone.

A/N: The last sentence isn't a cliffhanger and neither is it suggestive. I just had to find a way to end this chapter nicely! Review please!


	18. Hermione and Mya

A/N: This chapter is pretty confusing with the names. Please don't stop reading though!

**WindGuardian87:** Well, Hermione and Mya are together now. Harry won't appear again until the next chapter. But there are still a few chapters before he sees both of them. But it won't be a long wait…hopefully.

**Surrounded By Idiots: **Thanks for the review. No, Jason did not say anything to Hermione about bumping into Harry. That phone call was their last for…a while. Well, this chapter should answer the question about if the girls will find Hermione. I am so sorry but I can't tell you what the outcome will be though. It would kind of ruin it…LoL. Oh, and I'm sorry if I made it look like Jason is a pervert. He's really not. He's just really flirty (I guess in ways that could be interpreted as a pervert) but he loves Hermione to death…so…yeah…**  
Sarah:** I enjoyed your review. Long ones make me feel special! Anyways, on with your questions. Hermione's reaction was just confusion. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. But the reason that they couldn't tell the difference was that the reception was really low and they couldn't hear each other that well. It's weird…I know. Hehe.

**Wytil: **Yeah, it should be fun; but confusing at the same time. I hope you don't get too confused though. LoL.

Thank you all for reviewing!

Mya and Anna walked down the crowded bridge that led to the camp. They both looked over it in awe. It was beautiful. Little tents were scattered on a vast green hill that was surrounded by a beautiful lake. In the middle, there was the recreation center, complete with a dining area. Around the outside portion of the hill, there was a sports area with a tennis court, basketball court, etc. Finally, at the edge of the lake, there was a beautiful gazebo with a bonfire area next to it.

They were both so amazed that they hadn't even realized that they had reached the end of the bridge. A funny looking man greeted them.

"Good morning, kids," he said, "I am Mr. Roland, the camp manager. I'm going to measure your height and weight."

Kids lined up one by one at the scale.

"24 kilos…good, next," he said, dismissing one child and calling another, "32 kilos…good, next. 80? What kind of kid is this?"

He looked up to see who was standing on the scale and looked straight at Anna.

"Hey!" he yelled at the startled Anna, "Who are you?"

"Me?" she asked at she stepped off the scale, "I'm a…babysitter, if you will."

"Whose babysitter?"

"Hermione Potter's babysitter. Who are you?" she said, knowing fully well who the man was.

"Mr. Roland," he said, "Camp Manager."

"Okay," she said, as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," he said, "No adults are allowed in this camp except me and my staff."

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically, "So should have let Hermione come alone?"

"This is going to take some time," he muttered to himself.

Mya, meanwhile, was asking around for Hermione.

"Have you seen Ms. Hermione?" she asked a small boy of about five.

The boy made a small gesture showing he hadn't heard her. Apparently, he couldn't talk.

"Ms. Hermione!" Mya said a bit louder, thinking the boy might also be deaf.

He motioned for her to come closer.

"What?" she asked, but before she could get another word out, the boy just ran away.

"Strange," she mused, as she walked aimlessly down the paths that made up the camp.

Suddenly, she stopped. She saw her.

There she was, dressed in fitting blue jeans, and a white tank top. Her long, brown hair flowed in small waves down the center of her back. She was handing out lollipops to the kids that came to her. She was beautiful, and Mya knew she had found her.

Mya approached her just as her last lollipop had been handed out.

"Oops," she said, "Sorry, I don't have any more left. What's your name?"

"Hermione, but everyone calls me Mya," Mya answered, staring absentmindedly at Hermione. (A/N: Ah, I know this is confusing, but bear with me!)

"Hey! That's my name too!" Hermione said, "What's up?"

"Why is your name Hermione?" Mya said, still staring at her.

"Um, perhaps my parents liked that name," Hermione said at the weird question, "Why is your name Hermione?"

"Perhaps my parents like you," she said before walking away and leaving a very confused Hermione sitting there alone.

As she got up, Anna walked past her muttering something to herself about Mr. Roland. However, she doubled back and walked up to Hermione. She took one look at her, smiled, and walked away. This made Hermione even more confused.

That night, Hermione got up to go for a little walk around the premises. She saw the same little boy that Mya had been talking to counting something. She decided to go up to him and see what he was up to.

"Counting stars?" she asked.

The boy just looked at her and then went back to what he was doing.

"Counting stars?" she asked a little bit louder this time.

He did the same thing as last time.

"He just doesn't talk," she said to herself, as she started to walk away.

"Dear, God," Mya said, at the edge of her bedside, praying, "How are you? Please keep Daddy happy and see that he doesn't miss me too much. You know he can't do anything without me. Okay…"

"I caught you," Hermione said, as she walked in.

"Oh!" Mya said, turning around and sitting on the bed, "Hi, Ms. Hermione."

"All those prayers are for your dad?" she asked, "Nothing for your mom?"

"Why should I ask God for anything for Mommy?"

"Why not?"

"She's with Him," Mya said, "Whatever she wants, she can ask for herself."

Hermione's face dropped. Tears started forming in her eyes. However, Mya kept a smile on her face. She picked up a picture of Ashley and hugged it towards her.

"Hey," Hermione said, holding back her tears, "You should sleep now. Sweet dreams."

As Hermione started to walk out, Mya glanced again at her mother's picture. Then she went to sleep, with it hugged across her chest.

A/N: Is it getting more interesting? Tell me, please!.::Makes pleading face::.


	19. The Nicole Skeeter Show

**Jennifer: **This chapter will see to your questions! Hope I've updated soon enough! 

**Aleks:** Please, not the Evil Kowala of Doom! Haha, I loved that so much!

**Canada's finest:** Yey! Thanks for the great review.

**fanjimmy:** Thank you very much!

**WindGuardian87: **I try to make them longer, but it just doesn't work for me. I'm always swarmed with homework. But I'm trying to update every day or every other day now. Hope that works for you! And thanks for the awesome review!

* * *

Harry was on the set of the _Nicole Skeeter Show_ and was desperately looking around for Nicole herself. It was hard, considering the swarm of people and ridiculous amounts of magical video cameras. He kept getting stepped on or bumped into without a second glance.

Hermione, herself, was watching the show on her television set. She cuddled up with a book in her hands.

"Hi, guys!" Nicole said, as the cameras rolled, "Welcome to the _Nicole Skeeter Show,_ and today we're coming to you live! Oh, God, there's so much noise here. You should come check it out for yourself!"

Harry pushed through the crowd and was standing right in front of the camera with his back to it.

Hermione was getting frustrated that someone would even be that ignorant as to stand right in her way. She tried looking around the guy, but as this was a television, she didn't get very far in her pursuit.

Somebody pushed Harry out of the way, as Nicole continued to talk.

"Hi, again," she said, "Like always, we're going to do something new and different. Today's theme is _love messages_. Okay, so, any messages?"

People shouted to be picked.

"I have a message!" a man said.

"We've got one here," Nicole said, pulling the guy next to her, "Okay, who is this message for?"

"It's for Sandra," he said simply.

"Who's Sandra?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh! What's the message?"

"Look, Sandra. Don't call me. I've found someone else," he said, as he pulled another girl to him.

Hermione's eyes went wide. This was so entertaining.

"Poor, Sandra," Nicole said, "Any more messages?!"

Harry walked up to her with his back still towards the camera.

"Okay, one more message from this man right here."

"Hi," Harry said shyly. He didn't like the idea of being on television. He tried matting down his hair to cover his scar.

Nicole, in the meantime, was trying to get Harry to turn around. She was signaling to him that his back was towards the camera but he just didn't seem to get the point.

Just as Harry was pushed around, Hermione's book fell she reached down to grab it. Then she heard those words.

"This is for Hermione," he said, finally facing the camera.

Hermione stopped what she was doing. She knew that voice. She just didn't have the guts to look up at the screen.

"I love you, Hermione," he continued.

Hermione's head shot up to the screen. There he was. The same as she remembered him. Yet, she couldn't believe it. What was he saying?

"Why did you leave me?" he continued once more, "You know how lost I feel without you. Come back or…just come back."

Hermione continued to stare at the screen. Was she hallucinating? Tears started to form in her eyes for the second time that night.

"Who is Hermione?" Nicole asked.

"Hermione's my eight-year-old daughter," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Eight-year-old daughter?

"Where did she go?" Nicole asked.

"She went to some stupid summer camp," he said, "Nicole, can you tell her to come back? You're her idol and I'm sure she'll listen to you…"

But Hermione wasn't listening. Eight-year-old girl…Hermione…summer camp. Could it be?

Hermione didn't have the time to question herself. She ran at full speed to Mya's tent with tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

As she reached Mya's bed, she saw that she was sleeping with her mother's picture still hugged around her, face down.

Hermione slowly lifted the picture and turned it around. It was Ashley.

This time, she didn't stop the tears. She let them roll down her face. She hugged Ashley's picture to her chest. She couldn't believe that she was gone...forever.

* * *

As Harry reached his empty home, he turned on his message machine (Yes, they have those too now).

"Mr. Potter, your meeting for tomorrow at 11 am is confirmed and your fax has arrived from New York," the first message said. Harry scowled at the machine.

"Hey, Harry! Party at my place tomorrow. See you there!" the second message said. Harry found it amusing that people were still inviting him to parties at his age.

The third message began to play. "Daddy," Mya said, as Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "I...achoo!" she said, as she sneezed. The message was then ended.

"Oh, God!" Harry said, panicking, "She's got a cold!"

The, being the paranoid father he was, he started to pack, muttering things about how dangerous infections couldhurt his precious daughter. What if she got some uncurable disease from inside the jungle? He tried not to think about it. He was just going to bring her home.

A/N: I know, I know…Not my _best_ chapter. But, hey, I tried!


	20. Reunited

**Sam:** Thanks for the great review. I'm really glad you like this.

**GregTheGrimReaper:** Well, here's the next update. Thanks for the review!

**fanjimmy:** Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.

**Rockgirl21:** I hope this answers your question. Hope you enjoy!

**hermione potter/katie jones:** Don't worry, I'm not going to stop here. Thanks for the review!

**Sarah:** Thanks for your review. I enjoyed reading it a lot. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well!

**Wytil:** Here's the next chapter! Hehe. Enjoy!

**fifty: **Wow, that is saying a lot. That means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The next morning, the whole camp pursued its daily activities, and Harry pursued his trip.

While the kids at camp were brushing their teeth, Harry was boarding a plane full of ignorant teenagers, who all were on their class trip. All they did was shout, swear, and give him a headache.

While the kids at camp were painting pictures, Harry was stuck in the middle of a foreign freeway with a broken down car, finally getting a ride in a truck carrying farm animals. After just being in the vicinity of a few animals for around five minutes, he smelled like shit.

While the kids at camp were going on a hike, Harry was being hit on by the truck driver. It wasn't some nice-looking female; it was a ratty old man.

While the kids at camp were eating lunch in the main building, Harry was dropped off at the camp's gate. He looked at it for a moment, and contemplated whether or not what he had been through for the past few hours was worth it. But then, he remembered Mya…

* * *

Harry wondered if there was some sort of key needed to open the gate. He looked around and saw nothing. Not even a doorbell (Or a gatebell? I don't know…). The gate apparently just had a simple latch that you could undo from the outside.

"Hmph," he muttered to himself, "Some place they can keep children. What if a kidnapper had come along?"

He slowly undid the latch, half expecting a bunch of sirens to go off, but nothing happened. He pushed the gate open, and stood there for a moment. Then, he took off at breakneck speed down the long bridge that led to the main building.

* * *

Mya was sitting at a table with the little boy that she had met on the first day there. She couldn't eat her food. She wondered if her dad was even going to come.

Hermione saw this and walked over to her.

"Mya, you've got to eat."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Why not? You barely ate anything last night either."

"Because…" Mya said thinking of a good excuse. But she didn't have to think anymore, because the doors had just burst open.

"MYA—!" Harry yelled, but was cut off at the sight before him.

Both Hermione and Mya had looked up, and Harry had seen both of them. But only one of them had surprised him.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe it.

The suitcase Harry had been holding dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. The whole place was dead silent.

Harry decided to break the silence.

"Um," he said, smiling a bit, "Hi?"

Hermione's face, which was in frozen state of surprise, melted into a soft half-smile.

Harry started to walk towards her, but she couldn't move.

When he got there, Hermione made a small gesture as if she were going to hug him, while he extended out his hand for a handshake. Then she extended her hand out, while he put his arms out, asking for her to hug him. They both continued this awkwardness for a while, until they finally grasped the other's hands with tears in their eyes.

_Hermione's POV:_

_Is this really happening to me? It must be. He looks the exact same. Those same green eyes, that same messy hair. He's got a few more age lines, but other than that…he's still the same person._

_Harry's POV:_

_Wow. What the hell happened here? Why is she wearing a skirt? Why is her hair longer? Why is she looking so goddamn good? Oh, well, I guess I can't really complain now can I? I just hope she hasn't changed that much…_

They both were suddenly very aware that the all the kids and staff were staring straight at them. Hermione let go of his hands and started to stutter.

"H-Hi," she finally got out.

"Hi," he said, again.

"Um…well, you see, I've work…so…I guess…Um…I…I'll…I'll see you later…right?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…"

"Okay, then…bye," she said, as she turned around to leave.

"Wait," he said as she turned back, "It was nice seeing you again."

Hermione smiled. "You too, Harry. You too."

* * *

That night, Hermione was sitting outside staring up at the sky. She kept replaying that day's events over and over in her head.

Harry walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he said seriously.

"Yeah," she said, wondering what was up, "Why?"

"It's just that, you actually look good. What's up with the skirt?" he said, laughing along with her.

"Um," she said, not wanting to destroy the mood, "I didn't know about Ashley. I'm really sorry."

"How could you have known?" Harry said, "You just…disappeared."

"We had moved," she said, trying to defend her case.

"You changed your friends as well?" he asked, as she looked down, "When I needed my friend the most, you weren't there."

There was another awkward silence.

"Uh, did you marry again?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't find you…or else I would have married you," he said, as they both laughed again.

"Harry…"

"Hermione…we live once, die once, get married once…and love…"

"…Only once," she said, finishing his sentence.

"So, did you get married yet?"

"Couldn't find you," she said.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, and they, again, both laughed (Wow, they seem to laugh a lot, don't they?).

All of a sudden, Harry spotted something in the sky.

"Hey," he said, pointing, "Look, it's a shooting star."

"You still believe all that nonsense?" she asked.

"Nah…I'm too old for it now. You?"

"Nope…"

However, they both turned around and closed their eyes, not wanting the other to see. After they were done wishing, there was another awkward silence.

"Um…so…I need to sleep," Hermione said.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Hermione got up to leave and walked a few steps before Harry's soft laughter interrupted her.

"Hermione…" he said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you wish for?"

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," he said, before he got up to leave as well.

However, neither of them knew that there was a certain eight-year-old hiding in the bushes.

"Goodnight?" Mya muttered to herself.

* * *

Mya ran to where Anna was patrolling around her tent. Nobody was supposed to know that she was up at this hour, and neither did she _want_ anyone to know.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"I've got bad news," she said, exasperated, "They're acting like total strangers to each other! Goodnight, Harry! Goodnight, Hermione!" she mocked.

"Now what do we do?" Anna asked, as they both started to walk in circles, thinking.

"What am I supposed to do?" said a frustrated Mya.

Suddenly, she tripped over a basketball that was lying in her path.

"Wow," she said to herself, "I'm so brilliant."

* * *

The next day, Mya and another boy were at each other's necks, trying to kill the other. Apparently, there had been some sort of argument, and the two were settling it in that manner.

Harry ran to Mya, prying her apart from the boy, while Hermione ran to the boy, prying him away from her.

"What's your problem?!" Harry yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione yelled.

"She hit me first!" the boy yelled.

"I just said that girls can play basketball and he said…"

"…that girls are too weak to play that sport," the boy finished for her.

"He told the truth and you fought with him?" Harry asked Mya.

"Truth? In college, Ms. Hermione beat you everyday in basketball!"

Harry put his hand over her mouth not letting her talk anymore. However, the whole crowd was laughing.

"Shut up," he said, "Not everyday. Only sometimes."

"Harry," Hermione said, calmly, "You lost everyday."

"No, Hermione. You lost everyday."

"No, you did."

"No, Hermione."

"Yes, Harry," she said, getting more worked up.

Harry pulled the boy and Mya away from them.

"Don't lie in front of the kids," he said.

"What?! I'm lying?!" she said, her voice rising.

"So, you think I'm lying? You're the liar!" he said, his voice also rising.

"What?!"

"Yeah, what!"

"The truth is that you only won if you cheated," she said, smugly.

"Hey!" he said, pressing a finger on her nose, "Don't call me a cheater!"

Hermione swatted his finger away. "That's what you are…cheater, cheater, cheater," she said.

"Hermione, I'm not a cheater."

"Harry is a cheater, Harry is a cheater," she sang, until she got the rest of the kids to join her.

"Don't listen to her!" he yelled.

"CHEATER!" she shouted, an inch from his face.

"Forgive me," he said to the kids. Then he went straight at her. They were both pulling at each other's hair and attempting to murder each other.

The kids were trying to pull them away, and when they succeeded, they both tried straightening up.

Hermione looked at him. "I'll challenge you to a game right now."

Harry laughed. "Don't be stupid…Hermione."

"Why? Are you scared…Harry?"

"Hey, Harry Potter is never scared."

"Well, we'll see!"

"Well, we'll see," he mocked.

All the boys followed Harry to one side of the court and all the girls followed Hermione. This sure was going to be one interesting game.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the 'reunion' wasn't what you expected. But hey, I tried. Review please. 


	21. The Challenge and More

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry for the delay. I've been in the middle of so much homework and dance practice…and well, you get it, right?

**AvatarLeader** Thanks for the review! And yes, that would be pretty embarrassing. LoL

**Tween Idol** Haha, I'm glad I evoked a reaction from you! Thanks for the review!

**luvurfic:** Yeah, I know. I should try and update this more often. It's so hard with homework and all. But I'm trying. And I can't tell you any more. It'll ruin the whole thing. LoL

**fifty:** I won't stop. This story has still a bit more to it. Thanks for the review!

**Sarah:** Thanks for the great review. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thanks for keeping my esteem up! And I think girls can play basketball too; it's just that Harry's character doesn't. LoL

**JAM:** Thanks for the review! And this chapter is the challenge. Hope you like it!

**Wytil** Haha, yeah, kids have the strange ability to do that. LoL. Thanks for the review!

**tfdrewrg** Thanks for the review. I know their fight seemed childish, but in a way, aren't we all little kids at heart? Okay, that was a cheesy line. Forget I said that. LoL

* * *

The kids and staff crowded around the basketball court. The girls were all on one end, while the boys were on the other. 

"I bet Harry will win," Mr. Roland said.

"We'll see," Anna said.

Hermione, who was in a knee-length skirt and a tight t-shirt, walked onto the basketball court. She made sure nothing was popping out of her clothes before she started this game.

Harry undid his tie and threw it aside. He seemed pretty confident.

"You'll lose again, Harry," Hermione said, calmly.

"How about…no," Harry said, "I've been practicing for eight years. I won't lose."

Hermione walked up to him at this comment, looking him up and down with skepticism.

"Listen," he said, "Be careful with your skirt," before he walked away with an arrogant smile on his face.

Hermione made a face at him and stood at one end of the court.

Mr. Roland blew his whistle and the game began.

Harry dribbled the ball down the court. Hermione tried to block him, but since one hand was keeping her skirt from riding up, she didn't have much luck.

They banged headfirst into each other and stared at each other for a split second. Then, Harry smiled and kept on moving the ball down the court.

He reached the hoop, laid it up, and made it. The boy's side cheered loudly, while the girls booed.

"What was it that you used to do?" asked Harry, "It was something like 'nananananana,' wasn't it?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later, Harry had the ball again. He bounced in front of Hermione, acting as though she would never get it.

"Come on and get it," he said, doing all sorts of tricks with the ball.

Hermione acted as though she was clapping, then she pulled his shirt towards her. In his confusion, he let go of the ball and she got possession of it. She ran down the court with him close behind her.

Just as she was about to shoot it, she looked down and saw how high her skirt was. She tried to pull it down.

"Here, let me hold that," Harry said, pointing to the basketball.

"Okay, thanks," she said, giving him the ball while pulling her skirt down. Then she realized what she just did and looked up.

"You're such a loser," he said, taking the ball and running down the court. He shot it and made it. The boys cheered again.

Harry walked past her and brushed his arm across her stomach purposefully, giving her the 'tingly' feeling inside.

Harry then had the ball again. He dribbled down the court, facing a very determined Hermione.

Just as he was about to shoot again, Hermione stuck her leg out and he tripped, very hard, onto the hard court.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, "If you can't play, don't cheat at least!" (A/N: Recognize this line from chapter 5?)

"Don't call me a cheater," Hermione said, pointedly.

"That's what you are. A teacher…I mean cheater!"

"Hey!" Hermione said, pointing her finger an inch from his face.

"Hey!" he said, doing the same thing.

Hermione was suddenly very aware that the crowd was, again, staring at them silently.

Harry suddenly burst into laughter. He went over to the boy's side and started to talk to them about how 'girls couldn't play basketball'.

Hermione stood in the middle of the court, very embarrassed. Harry walked over.

"You haven't changed one bit, Hermione," he said, "You're still the same lunatic I've always known."

Hermione smiled. "You know what Harry," she said, "You're still the same loser as always too."

They both laughed.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was sitting with the kids handing out materials to write letter to their mothers. 

"Angela, here's a piece of paper," she said, "Okay, all your mothers are complaining that you all aren't writing to them. Everyone is going to write a letter home in front of me. Okay?"

"Okay, Miss Hermione," all the children said except one. It was the boy from Mya's first day who seemed to not be able to talk. (A/N: His name is Nicholas, by the way.)

The children all started to work on their letters. Mya walked in cheerfully to pick up her bag that she had left there earlier.

"Mya," Hermione said without thinking, "You write a letter to your mom…"

Hermione knew she'd made a mistake by the look on Mya's face. Mya ran outside with tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione followed her and found her sitting at a bench looking at a picture of Ashley. She sat down next to her.

"Hi, Ashley," she said to the picture in Mya's hands, "If you were here, you'd be very proud of Mya for being your daughter, because she's the sweetest girl ever. She has to be; her name is Hermione after all. But the best thing about her is that she looks just like you. The same eyes, the same face. She's just like you."

Mya turned around and hugged Hermione with all her might. Hermione hugged back and they both sat there for a while with tears running down their faces.

Harry, who was inside a nearby tent, had listened to this all. He had small tears in his eyes as well. He turned around to leave and was face to face with Anna.

"I don't find your—I mean our—family incomplete anymore, Harry," she said, looking at Hermione and Mya.

* * *

The next day, it was picture day. The whole camp took a group picture, and then it was time for miscellaneous ones. 

Hermione and Mya decided to take one together. They sat in front of the camera as Mr. Roland was about to take it. Anna stood beside him, watching.

"Hold up," he said.

"What happened, Mr. Roland?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking around, "Something is missing."

Just then, Harry came and sat next to Hermione.

"Is it okay now?" he asked.

Mr. Roland looked, liking what he saw.

"It's perfect," Anna said, "Take the picture."

"1…2…," Mr. Roland said, before taking the picture.

At the count of 2, Harry slid his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione looked at him instead of the camera.

"…3…" Mr. Roland said, as he clicked.

Hermione had totally forgotten that the camera was there and forgot to look into it. Instead, she was looking at Harry.

"Excuse me," Mr. Roland said, "Now just the two of you."

Mya left leaving Hermione feeling very awkward.

"Now a little closer," he said.

"No, Mr. Roland," Hermione said, "I think I'm done taking pictures."

"Hermione," Anna said, "Just take one more."

"Please, come on!" Mr. Roland said.

Harry, who wasn't the least bit embarrassed, grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her near him just as Mr. Roland took the picture.

"You know, Anna," Mr. Roland said, "They make the best pair."

* * *

Back at Hermione's house, her mother and Jason were looking at photographs from the engagement. 

"Wow!" he said, "How can anyone look so good?"

"Oh, yes!" she said, looking at the photo he was looking at, "Hermione does look very pretty there."

"Really?" he said, "I didn't even notice her yet."

"Liar," she said, playfully slapping him, "She's not here so you keep admiring her pictures."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Jason, since the wedding is later, why don't you go to New York for a while?'

"No, I'm not budging from here," he said dramatically.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust your daughter," he said, normally again.

"Jason…"

"She took forever to agree to this marriage. Until we tie the knot, I'm not going anywhere."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"No…" he said slowly, "Haha, YES!"

Her mother laughed.

"But I get the feeling she doesn't love me," he said.

Her mother stared at him.

"She doesn't, right?" he asked.

She pretended to not hear him.

"Hey…she doesn't, right?" he said.

"Jason, you've gone mad," she said a bit too fast. She got up and walked away.

"She didn't answer," he said to himself.

* * *

Back at the camp, the kids were playing a game around a fire. 

"Today we're going to play a new game," Mya said, "Its called Movie Charades. In this game there are two teams. This is Team A…" she said pointing to a group consisting of Hermione, Harry, and a few other kids, "and this is Team B…" she said, pointing to Anna, Mr. Roland, and the rest of the kids, "One team will secretly tell one member of the other team the name of a movie. The player has to act out a scene from the movie, or they can try and act out the title, without saying anything. If their team gets it, they get a point. Simple? Okay, we'll start with Team A."

Hermione got up. Anna walked over to her and whispered a movie's name into her ear. Hermione looked very embarrassed as Anna sat back down.

Hermione didn't know what to do at first.

"Okay, it's something like this…" she started.

"Hey!" said Mya, who was on Team B, "You can't talk. That's cheating!"

"Okay…umm…"

"Come on now," Harry said, "You can do this!"

Hermione had a very determined look on her face. She started to act as if she was stripping.

Harry just stared with his mouth open. He realized that little kids were around. He tried screening the eyes of Nicholas, who had the same look on his face, with his own hand. However,he slapped Harry's hand away and continued to stare at Hermione.

"Girls Gone Wild," said the oldest boy at the camp, very smugly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking extremely embarrassed, "That's it."

Team A cheered as Hermione sat down.

Harry looked at her. "You were really…sexy," he said, laughing a bit.

"Oh…umm…thanks, I guess," she said, even more embarrassed.

Then, it was Anna's turn. Harry whispered the movie she would have to do.

"No, no, no, no," she said, "I can't do this. It's not…"

"Too bad," he said, "You have to."

"At this age…?"

Harry didn't respond and just sat down.

"Okay…" she said.

Anna pulled a beanie over her head and picked up a stick. She started to soundlessly rap in it. It looked pretty funny.

"Um…Tupac Resurrection!" Mr. Roland said.

Anna shook her head.

"8-Mile!" Mya said.

Anna nodded.

"Hey!" Harry yelled from the other side, "How do you know about that movie?"

Mya giggled a bit.

"Mya…" he said warningly, but he was cut off with cheers from Mya's side since they had just gotten a point.

Then it was Harry's turn. Mya got up to tell him his movie.

"I Love You," she whispered in his ear.

"There isn't any movie called that," he said.

"Yes there is, Daddy," she said.

"No there isn't."

"Yes, Daddy."

"But I haven't seen this movie!" he said. But she didn't answer. Instead, she just sat down.

"Umm…okay," he said. He thought for a while and then he put three fingers up.

"Okay, so it's three words!" Hermione yelled.

Harry nodded. He thought for a while more and then he put three fingers up again.

"Yes, I know its three words but what else?" Hermione said.

Harry just stood there trying to think.

"Harry, I'm not understanding anything," Hermione said, exasperatedly, "What are you doing?"

Nicholas, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. He got up and walked over to him. He motioned for him to say the name in his ear.

"I Love You," Harry whispered into his ear.

Nicholas taught him how to do it in sign language.

"Oh!" Harry said. Then Nicholas went back to his seat.

Harry did the thing that he had taught him in front of his team.

"I Love You!" Hermione yelled.

Nicholas nodded. Harry stared at her for a while.

"You couldn't even do that?" Hermione asked.

He laughed, "Nope."

"We don't get a point now. We could've won," she said.

Just as Harry was about to answer, rain started to pour down.

"Come on kids!" Hermione yelled amongst the commotion, "Hurry up and get into the barn."

Harry just stood in the rain and was enjoying it. Hermione saw this and grabbed an umbrella from a person who ran past her. She ran over to him.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked.

"Hermione," he said very dramatically.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm very cold," he said.

All of a sudden, the wind blew the umbrella away. Hermione tried to catch it and Harry caught her arm.

"Come with me," he said, pulling her, "I'll take you somewhere."

* * *

A/N: Okay, next scene will be the reason this story is Rated R. I'm just warning you now. Anyways, how was this chapter? Hopefully its not too confusing. 


	22. Harry and Jason

A/N: The first 'part' is nothing like the actual movie this is based on. Warning: IT FINALLY GETS RATED R HERE!

**AvatarLeader :** Thanks for the great review. Haha, when you said you'kind of hateme right now' I got a bit scared. But then I read the rest so it's all good! LoL

**EmotionlessNightmare :** Thank for the review!

**Tween Idol :** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**anjali :** OH WOW! You have the same name as the character in the actual movie. What your email address? Mine is miszweszt at yahoo .com (Don't use the spaces though. I just put those there because my computer is retarded and doesn't like links.)You should e-mail me sometime. And here's the next chapter. Hope its not too late…:

**Jennifer-JAM :** Thanks for the review. I feel so special! LoL. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sarah :** I loved reading your review! Unfortunately, I cannot answer when or if Jason is going to leave or not. However, this chapter is…well, you'll see. LoL! Thanks for the review!

**fanjimmy :** Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

**iluvyourfic :** I try to update my stories every week at the most. But sometimes it's hard. AP Biology, Honors Chemistry, Honors English, and Spanish 3 take up most of my life. LoL. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!

* * *

Harry ran into the small forest on the side of the camp. Hermione followed, wondering where this all led to. 

Finally, after about five minutes of continuous running, Harry stopped in front of what seemed to be a small shack.

"Come in," he said, "It's nice inside."

Hermione looking skeptically at the place. _Nice?_ She thought to herself. _This place looks so old and creepy!_ However, she followed him in.

The inside was nothing at all like what it looked like it might be. It was huge. There was a main room with a small kitchen to the side of it and a door on the side which seemed to lead to another room. It was very elegantly lighted with a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. _This place is probably magical,_ she thought.

Hermione began to wring all the water out of her hair and clothes. Harry just stared the whole while.

He took a step towards her and got on one knee (NO, this is NOT what you're thinking…LoL).

Hermione caught sight of him and stopped fussing with her hair and clothes. He outstretched a hand to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"Will you dance with me?" he whispered, unsure of himself.

"There's no music, though."

"Hermione, have you forgotten," he said, "I'm a wizard and you're a witch. We don't need a radio. You know that."

Hermione blushed a bit.

Harry got up and pulled his wand from his pocket. He did a simple spell and the sound of a classical piano filled their ears.

Harry outstretched his hand again. This time, Hermione reached for it. However, she hesitated before taking it.

They began to dance slowly. Harry was holding onto her waist and she was holding on to his neck. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

After about five minute, Harry suddenly stopped.

"I'm not sure…" he said slowly, looking at her.

"Huh?" she said. She didn't know what was going on.

Out of nowhere, Harry captured her lips with his own. Hermione was surprised at first, but then she started to kiss back.

This was heaven for her. She'd dreamt of this for such a long time. Harry was in heaven too. It had been such a long time since he'd held another woman.

Hermione broke the kiss and they both panted for a while. Harry picked her up bridal style slowly and carried her into the next room. There was a bed in there and he set her down on it. The whole time, he was staring straight at her.

They began to kiss again, this time a bit more heatedly. They only broke the kiss once so that Harry could lift her shirt over her head. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra strap. Then, he skillfully unbuttoned her pants and slid them off.

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. She was almost completely naked, and he wasn't even undressed yet.

Finally, he pulled off his own shirt and undid his pants. Hermione watched hungrily. After they were just in their underwear, Harry began to kiss her softly.

Soon the kiss was getting faster and faster. Their tongues battled for dominance. She could feel his member rubbing up and down her inner thigh.

Harry broke the kiss and slowly pulled down her panties. She watched him as he pulled off his boxers as well.

After another session of snogging, Harry positioned himself outside of her. He pushed himself slowly into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, allowing more access. She moaned loudly as she felt him.

He began to thrust into her and she thrust back. Hermione began to breathe heavily as he went in and out of her roughly, but sweetly.

He kissed her and quickened his pace. She began to call his name out in ecstasy. Harry buried his face into her hair, grunting her name each time as he thrust into her.

"Oh, Hermione," he moaned as he released into her. He pulled himself out and laid on top of her.

They both panted heavily as their sweat trickled down their bodies. After their breathing returned to its normal state, he found enough energy to pull himself off of her. He lay down next to her and admired her beauty.

"Hermione?" he said,

"Hm?" she responded.

"I think I love you," he said slowly.

Hermione reach up to stroke his face. "I think I…" but then her eyes opened wide. She'd caught sight of her ring.

Jason. That was the only thing she could think of. She'd promised herself to a man and this is what she was doing. Was she some sort of tramp?

She quickly got up and began to dress.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"I…" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"You what?" he asked.

She paused, but she couldn't say it. She just brought her hand up to her lips to stifle her sob.

Then he saw the ring too. His eyes widened as she backed away. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione just took off running, with the tears finally spilling from her eyes. Harry stared after her.

Hermione ran straight into the forest. She didn't know where she was going. She just kept on running.

Finally, after a while, she stopped. She clung to a tree sobbing like mad.

Suddenly, he felt hands grasp her shoulders.

"I love you too," she sobbed, "I love you. I love you so much."

The hands turned her around. "Hey," the person said, "I love you too."

The words echoed in her head. They weren't Harry's. They were someone else's. This wasn't Harry. It was Jason. Hermione just stared.

Harry, in the meantime, had run back to the barn, in hope that Hermione was there.

"Hermione!" he called, as he got there. He saw Anna and went to her. "Anna, have you seen Hermione?"

"Well, there she is," pointing to Mya. She wasn't really paying attention because there was a massive leak in the ceiling and she was trying to find someone to fix it.

"No…not this one. The other one," he said.

"Here, hold this," she said, handing him a bucket, "Put it underneath that leak."

"Anna…" he said impatiently, "Hermione!" he called again.

The door opened and Hermione walked in. Harry turned to see her.

"Harry, I…" she began.

"Hermione," he interrupted, "I have to talk to you. Actually, it's the same thing I was about to talk to you about but you ran off…"

However, he was silenced as Jason stumbled into the barn.

"Oh," Jason said to Hermione, laughing, "_This_ is your stupid summer camp?"

Hermione looked sadly at Harry.

"Hi, guys," Jason said. Then he caught sight of Harry too, "Hey, I know you from somewhere," he said, trying to think of where he'd seen Harry before, "Ah, yes. Telephone man!"

"Yup," Harry said, trying his best to fake a smile.

"What's up, dude," he said, "What're you doing here?"

Harry looked down as Mya grasped his hand, looking at Jason with sadness written all over her face.

"Is that your Hermione?" Jason asked, pointing at Mya.

"Hmm," Harry nodded. Then, he looked over at Hermione, "This is my Hermione."

"And this," Jason said, putting his arms around Hermione, "Is my Hermione."

Hermione looked very uncomfortable when he did this. She continued to stare at Harry.

Harry tried to smile. He pulled Mya's hand, which was in his, to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

The next night, the sky had cleared and it was nice and cool. Harry decided to play a bit of basketball. He was shooting some hoops when Jason came around the corner. 

"Wow!" Jason said, "You're pretty good at this. Just like Michael Jordan. "

"I'm not that good," he said, "I've been beaten before."

"Really…? Who won?"

"Hermione."

"You're Hermione? I mean, Mya?"

"Nope, you're Hermione."

"My Hermione…?" Jason asked, laughing and not believing his ears, "She played basketball?"

"Believe it or not…"

"Okay, so tell me," Jason said, "What kind of girl was she in college."

"She was the life of our college," Harry said simply, "Everyone came to her with their problems."

"Well, that hasn't changed. Even I come to her with my problems."

"What like your strange ability to annoy the crap out of people by just walking up to them?" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, what problems do you have?"

"My problem is that I love her so much, you know?"

"I know…"

"You know? Oh, ha, he knows…" he said to himself. Harry rolled his eyes. This guy was some weird freak of nature. All of a sudden, Jason's tone changed from playful to accusatory, "What kind of friend are you?"

Harry's eyes widened. Did he know?

"Why didn't you come to our engagement?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You're engaged?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yes," he whispered, "But with great difficulty. And the wedding is next month…hopefully. Hey, listen. Tell your friend that if she doesn't marry me next month I'll…" he looked around, wondering what to say. He saw the basketball in Harry's hand and took it, "I'll marry this basketball."

They both laughed a bit.

"Alright," Jason said, "I have to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry said. He sat down for while and contemplated his situation. "We live once, die once, get married once, and love…only once," he whispered to himself, "…Hermione…"

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was helping Anna cook breakfast. 

"Hermione, men are very weak," she said, suddenly, "They make these stupid principles for themselves but don't realize that no principle can override the heart. And we remind these stubborn, weak men that bonds of the heart are based on feelings, not principles. But these bonds are created by telling the other person about their feelings. Tell him what you feel, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated for a while. "Sometimes saying what one feels can break another's heart, Anna."

"But by not saying it, you won't be happy."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

* * *

Later that day, a crowd of kids came around her with balloons in their hands. 

"Congratulations and Celebrations, We wish Ms. Hermione a happy wedded life…" they all sang. No matter how hard Hermione tried to smile, she couldn't.

After they all left to eat their lunch, Harry approached her.

"Congratulations," he said, outstretching his hand, "Hermione, you didn't even tell me you were engaged. Jason told me that you two are getting married. You're happy, right?" he said, almost cheerfully. Why was he acting like nothing had happened? "You're happy, right?" he repeated, after she hadn't responded.

"Having heard this, are you happy?" she asked, he tone dripping with venom.

"I'm happy for you," he said smiling. What was wrong with him?

"Then how can I be happy?" she asked.

"I don't understand…"

"Something happens, Harry. You wouldn't understand," she said, before walking away. (Remember this from Chapter 6?)

"Something happens, Hermione. You wouldn't understand," he whispered to himself, remembering when he'd said that to her.

* * *

Back in Jason's tent, he was bench pressing a chair where Mya was sitting. 

"Jason," she said, picking up a picture of Hermione, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why are you marrying Ms. Hermione?"

"What?" he asked, putting her down and facing her, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. It's quite simple actually," she said.

"Explain."

"You see, you're so handsome…"

"Oh?" he said, laughing a bit.

"…but Ms. Hermione isn't that pretty, is she?" she asked, pointing at the picture.

"Let me see?" Jason said, picking up the photo, "You know, you're right. She's short, she's pale, and her hair is weird." (He's just humoring her, he doesn't really mean it).

"Yeah!" Mya exclaimed, "You know, you can get any girl you want."

"Anyone?"

"Yes!"

"So…what do you think about Anna?"

"Her?" Mya exclaimed, "No, no, no…"

"Why? Am I that bad?"

They both laughed.

"Then you'll have to find a girl for me, Mya," he said, "It's all up to you."

"Found her!"

"Who?" he asked, surprised.

"Her!" she said, pointing at a picture of Nicole Skeeter.

Jason laughed. "That girl who is on TV? 'Hi! This is the Nicole Skeeter Show!'"

"Yup!"

Jason picked up Hermione's picture. "Then what will happen to _this_ Hermione? You'll have to find someone for her too."

"Found him…"

"Found him?"

"Should I tell you?"

"No, no, no…"

"Please!"

"No, no, no…!"

They kept going on like this when a voice at the entrance interrupted them.

"Jason," Hermione said, "I want to leave tonight."

They all just stared at each other in silence for a while.

Mya suddenly got up and ran to her tent with tears overflowing her eyes. She picked up Ashley's picture and hugged it with all her might.

Harry walked in and saw Mya crying. He already knew the reason. He walked over and sat next to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

A/N: Please don't be too hard on me! 


	23. Goodbye Again

**AvatarLeader: **Thanks for the review!

**EmotionlessNightmare: **Yeah, Harry finding the shack is kind of weird isn't it. I haven't thought up of why or how he found it, but let's just say he was roaming around and he happened to stumble across it. Haha, it's the best thing I can think up right now.

**lemondrop: **Thanks for the review!

**Sarah:** Hey, I wouldn't mind marrying a basketball. I mean, it won't complain and…okay, I'm getting stupid now. LoL. Yeah, so anyways, Anna is supposed to the 'the wise old woman' so thats why she's so 'worldy'. Haha.

**Tween Idol:** Yeah, there's a movie on this. It's really good, but it's in Hindi. It has subtitles and everything if you want to watch it, but I would suggest that only after you read my poor imitation, because it will ruin it for you. Oh yeah, the name of it is Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

**Jennifer-JAM: **Well, here's the next chapter. Another is coming up VERY soon!

**tennisprincess15:** Yeah, well she does leave…but don't fret, the story isn't done yet! Wow, that rhymes. Okay, I'm going to end it here because I don't want to sound any more like a loser than I probably already do by now. Haha, thanks for the review!

**anjali:** Thank you! And, wow, I love your name still. Haha!

**fanjimmy: **Yeah, they are sad, but…well, you'll see. LoL.

**tfdrewrg:** Thank you for the constructive criticism. Yeah, I see what you're saying when the events are a bit rushed. I mean, the 'I love you,' part was kind of out there. Maybe I should change that part to 'I'm really starting to like you,' or something like that…Hmm…

**gizmama: **Thanks for the review!

**coldie voldie:** Haha, thanks for the review.

**fanficmaniac:** Yeah, I haven't updated in a while. But, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! On another note, AP and Honors classes are a bitch, aren't they? LoL!

* * *

The next evening, Hermione stood at the front gate with a suitcase in hand, and a grim expression on her face. The whole camp was there wishing her farewell. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Roland," Hermione said, shaking his hand.

She walked up to Anna, and without even saying anything, Anna pulled her in to a motherly embrace. She tried choking back her tears.

Hermione went to Mya, who was looking down at the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. She knelt down and looked into her eyes and wiped the tears with her hands. She placed a small kiss upon her forehead before getting up to walk to the car that was awaiting her.

As she was walking, a small, unfamiliar voice called to her.

"Are you going?" it said.

Hermione turned around to see who it was. It was Nicholas, the kid whom it was assumed that he couldn't talk. But there he was, saying something for, it seemed, the first time ever.

"Please don't go!" he said, wiping away his tears.

It seemed as though someone had pushed Hermione's 'crying' button and she started to spill tears from her eyes. She couldn't hold them in any longer.

She walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could manage.

After she got up, again another voice interrupted her as she was walking to the car. But this time, it was a very familiar voice. It was Harry.

She turned around to see him standing with everyone else. He walked up to her slowly. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to talk to him so that it would spare her the pain.

He took her hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the red scarf she had thrown to Ashley on the day she had left school (A/N: Chapter 12, if you don't know what I'm talking about) and put it in her hand.

"You gave this to Ashley when she was beginning a new life," he said after a moment of silence, "Today it's your turn. And I'm sure that you and Harry will be very happy together."

Hermione sobbed while walking backwards. "Jason," she said, "Its Jason…"

Harry eyes widened a bit when he realized what he'd said. They started to fill up and he looked down to hide his pain. But when he looked up again, Hermione was already in the car with Jason. This time, he let his tears fall.

* * *

A/N: I realize that the thank-you's are longer than the actual chapter, but the next chapter is getting posted within a day or two, so its coming up pretty fast. It might even come today! 


	24. Preparations

**Firehunter:** Ahh! I can't tell you. Even though I really want to, I can't. But the story is ALMOST done so you can see then. Sorry!

**EmotionlessNightmare:** Just to clear that bit up, he said Harry because that's what he was thinking. He didn't mean to say it. He meant Jason, that's why Hermione said "It's Jason." I hope that cleared that part up for you.

**Jennifer-JAM:** Yeah, I really should have cleared that part up! Haha, just look at what I wrote for EmotionlessNightmare because they asked the same thing.

**Tween Idol:** Yeah, it is a really good movie. I've watched it so many times its crazy! But anyways, if you do get around to watching it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

**stargoddess127:** I haven't seen "The Patriot" but I think you get the idea! LoL

**fanficmaniac:** Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My boss at work decided it would be good to make me work three extra shifts. Fun for me! And I'll try to put in a chapter with Harry's thoughts in them but I'm not sure if it'll blend with the flow yet. But I'll see. Anyways, yeah, I'm a sophomore and I have AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP Euro History, AP Spanish (A.K.A. Spanish 4), Honors Geometry, and Honors English. And on top of all that, I have a job. I'm thinking about quitting anyways because my grades are dropping a bit. Okay, ANYWAYS, I need to move on before this turns into an essay! LoL

**Maria Casey Weasley: **I don't think I'm going to add a sequel, but I'll think about it.

* * *

"Start the preparations for the wedding," Hermione told her mother; with tears in her eyes, when she'd gotten home, "I don't want to wait any longer…"

"But Hermione," her mother said, "We've already fixed a date for a while now. How can wechange iton such short notice?"

"Mother," she said, "Dates don't bring happiness! Destiny does…and no one can change that."

* * *

Soon, everyone was fussing over Hermione's wedding except Hermione herself. While her family chose the wedding cake, she looked on silently; while they picked out a wedding dress, she stood there with no expression. She just didn't feel like herself any longer.

* * *

Back at the camp, Harry was in his tent looking at a picture of Ashley. He missed her so much. Yet, he was so confused.

All of a sudden, a slight breeze ruffled his hair. He felt like it was trying to tell him something.

He closed his eyes trying to think, but all that came up was Hermione's face. He opened his eyes suddenly and felt that he knew what he would have to do.

* * *

A/N: Very short chapter, I know. More is coming soon. I'm working on it as we speak…or write. 


	25. Arriving

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The day of the wedding had come. More than one thousand of Hermione and Jason's friends and family had come.

Hermione was sitting on the balcony of her house with her cousins. They were looking over the celebrations and helping Hermione with her dress.

"Oh my god!" one of them exclaimed, "There's Jason! Wow, he looks so dreamy! No offense, Hermione."

"None taken," she said nonchalantly.

* * *

Downstairs, Harry, Anna, Mya, and Snape had arrived. They looked out of place because they weren't wearing elegant clothing and neither were they wearing smiles. They were looking around for Hermione, but they weren't having much luck.

Mrs. Granger, who had been walking backwards while talking to someone, bumped right into them.

"Hello," Harry said.

"You're Harry, right?" she said slowly, with the smile wiped from her face.

"Yes, uh…Hermione and I…" he began.

"I know," she said.

"Hermione's getting married today?" Snape asked.

"Yes," she said, with a smile returning to her face, "She decided to so suddenly that I didn't get any time to prepare properly…"

Just then someone called her from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, "Please sit down, I'll be back."

Harry looked to where Mya had been standing and didn't see her there.

"Mya?" he said looking around.

* * *

All of a sudden, Jason walked through the door. The whole crowd burst into accolades for him.

He had a huge smile on his face, but it went away as soon as he looked in the corner. There Mya was, with tears running down her face.

She ran to him and he knelt down. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She told him everything she knew. Everything to make this nightmare stop.

He got up suddenly and walked away, leaving Mya hoping she'd done the right thing.

* * *

Upstairs, Hermione was finally alone. She saw a shooting star and remembered what Harry had told her a long time ago.

_"They say if you make a wish on a shooting star your wish comes true."_

Harry was still running around the huge house trying to find Mya. He was opening doors this way and that and calling her name over and over.

Finally, he came to one last door and opened it.

"Hermione!" he called.

And there she was. Just not the Hermione he'd been expecting. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a very pretty white dress with light pink lacing around the edges. Her long, brown hair was straight and had a white veil with light pink flowers on the top. She had a beautiful silver necklace on with pink pearls on it and she had pink pearl earrings on.

Harry couldn't help but stare. And she stared straight back at him, with tear filled eyes.

He walked over to her and looked at her for a minute.

"Hermione," he finally spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

She couldn't say anything. She tried to nod, but that didn't work either.

"I want you to know something," he said slowly, "I love you."

She kept on staring at him.

"I just needed to say that one last time before…" he said, but couldn't finish. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he felt that that was enough said. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Me too," Hermione finally croaked out.

Harry paused for a moment at the doorway, but he didn't look back. After a while, he kept on walking, closing the door behind him.

A/N: This is almost done, so bear with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	26. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I really hope you don't hate me! I know it's been  
forever since I've updated, but, I swear, there is a very VALID excuse for it all. A very horrible thing happened to me! I must be cursed!

First off, someone broke into my house when I was out getting furniture  
for my room. They took EVERYTHING! I mean it. The carpet, the toilet seats, and, most importantly, my computer, and everything saved on it! I swear, I was only out for one day in Sacramento, and the moment I come back to Fremont, everything just disappeared. And the police didn't do much either. I guess they couldn't find the person who did this. How far could the person go? I mean, he/she must have used a moving truck or something, right? Ugh, the law enforcement in Fremont is so weak!

I'M SO SORRY! You all have no idea. I JUST bought a computer a week ago. Yes, I've been internet deprived for months! I tried to write a bit at my friend's house, to get caught up, but that didn't work, as her computer crashed a few weeks later. I had about three more chapters written. However, I am going to try to wrap this story up in one chapter, which will be coming sometime this week. Don't worry, I promise it won't be rushed up.

Also, I after I wrap this story up, I'm going to work on The Reason. I really hope you all read it. I'm planning to put a lot of effort into this one, as this time, the plot will be ALL mine!

Speaking of plots, a few people have been leaving nasty remarks about me completely copying the Indian movie, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. I'm not going to sit here and say it's a coincidence, because its not. I really loved the story of Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, and thought it would be really interesting to portray it in a Harry Potter theme. I did translate lines and my version is an exact copy of the original. However, if you've read some of my previous chapters, I DO state that this is completely influenced by that movie. And if you haven't noticed it, then I am very sorry. I will state it again: THIS IS JUST LIKE KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI!

I, honestly, never meant to offend anyone by it, and if I have, then I'm very sorry. However, I really do believe that it is extremely unfair that a person can accuse someone of ripping off a plot when the author has already stated that they have and they are. If you have a major problem with it, then please, don't read, unless you're willing to give constructive criticism. However, I know this will not stop people from giving out flames. I just want people to know my opinion, Hey, opinions are like assholes; everyone has got them, so you can't blame them for using them from time to time.

Anyways, I've got to get back to the last chapter. I hope you won't be disappointed.

xXxRiP2PaCxXx


End file.
